Higanbana
by teno-hikari
Summary: The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature’s way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.
1. Part 01

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for pr0n, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 1**

_They looked like spiders. Brittle, blood red, lifeless spiders impaled upon green stems. That was what Kaname Ohgi thought when he saw them in the floral store he had all but been dragged into. When his best friend had insisted he tag along and offer an opinion for his mother's birthday present, he had expecting something like jewelry or perfume… not creepy looking flowers. _

_"Well, Ohgi?" Naoto Kouzuki asked while holding up the large bouquet of red spider lilies, "think she'll love them?" _

_He shrugged. "If your mother could love a jewelry box made from our Popsicle sticks back in elementary; I'm sure she'll adore anything you give her." _

_Upon leaving, Ohgi snatched the receipt that his friend was about to throw away and cringed. "Until she finds out how much you paid for them... Damn, Naoto! You could have just taken her and Kallen out to dinner or buy that music box from the antique store. That would have been more practical than blowing your hard earned cash on something that will end up dying within a few weeks."_

_The auburn-haired half-Japanese youth just shook his head and gave his friend a patient look. "Even though they'll eventually wither and die; flowers are a gift for all the senses! They're said to pleasantly affect human nature and draw forth memories. You really should try to appreciate the finer things in life."_

_Pushing back the long lock of curly hair that fell into his eyes, Ohgi sighed and knew he wasn't going to win. He usually never did against his oldest childhood friend. _

_"So why higanbana?" he asked while scrutinizing the bouquet once more, "why not roses or some other kind of lily that doesn't look like… tarantula legs."_

_"I find them exotic." _

_"Well, you're just weird! They're supposed to be poisonous… what if the Statfeld family's pampered pet dies after eating one? Your mother would probably get fired. Also, those flowers are affiliated with death you know…" _

_Naoto laughed heartily at that. _

_"You're so paranoid."_

_**Even those carefree days, eventually wither and die.**_

_Kaname Ohgi, former elementary school teacher turned resistance fighter, sat slumped against a thick concrete wall that was riddled with bullet holes. He held a semi-automatic gun tightly to his chest even though his hands felt too stiff, numb from the cold, to aim and shoot. His eyes were blood-shot from not having slept in the past thirty hours. He was afraid, that if he closed them, he may not wake up ever again._

_'Breathe in… Breathe out…' Ohgi thought in a mantra for the past hour and it was what kept him sane, or at least from turning that gun on himself. He inhaled the frigid morning air, felt it turn to ice and that ripped his lungs apart, before exhaling through his nose. By breathing that way he didn't have to smell the strong metallic stench of battle, blood, and despair._

_'Breathe in… Breathe out…' _

_Inhale…exhale_

_'As long as you can still breath in air, you're still alive; physically anyway.'_

_Not too far from him, Naoto lay unmoving in a growing puddle of crimson. The color reminded Ohgi too much of those scarlet lilies that his friend had paid a lot for. Two years after their high school graduation, no one bought those unlucky flowers for his mother's birthday ever again. _

_They simply cost too much._

_

* * *

_

When Zero doesn't respond to his calls, he gives the command for the Black Knights to retreat. Victory is now beyond their grasp and another battle is lost to them. In an explosion that sent smoke and seat water miles into the sky, the Japanese Liberation Front had blown themselves and the Britannians up with their own supply of sakuradite before the Black Knights could provide any assistance. Another mission objective has failed. It was Narita all over again.

Although the JLF's suicide attack had bothered him; he was far more concerned about his comrades (excluding Diethard who ran out after the explosion) who were split up all over the place. He ran, taking cover in the shadows, calling every single Black Knight on his speed dial to make sure they all made it to their designated escape routes. The only person he couldn't get a hold of now was their own leader whom they had not heard from engaging Viceroy Cornelia.

"Zero," he whispered frantically while trying to quiet his heavy breathing. There were still Britannian soldiers in the area and he couldn't afford to be caught, especially if something happened to their commander. "Please… please… still be alive."

It was strange to pray for a faceless individual whom he barely knew. Yet Zero was a brilliant leader who was capable of inspiring the people, followers, and even their enemies into working towards his goals. There was no way Ohgi could ever fill in such an important position. Zero was vital to their cause of liberating Japan and Kallen – Naoto's little sister – knew that and the others would in time.

He skidded to halt when he saw the wreckage of a Burai. His eyes widened in both hope and fear when he recognized the distinct head that was different than the other Japanese modeled Glasgos.

_Zero! _

Ohgi glanced around frantically for the cockpit block and found it several yards away… and felt his heart fill with dread upon seeing two armed Britannians females standing over the still form of his leader. From a distance he couldn't even tell if the masked-man was alive or just unconscious. What was he to do in this kind of situation? They were armed… they were women, and one of them looked like she was around Kallen's age!

The older one stepped close, grasping Zero's mask and ripping it off his face. No! If he was still alive they could either kill or capture him, and it would be all over for the Black Knights! Without a second thought, he drew the gun from his holster and aimed.

Praying silently that it wouldn't be a fatal shot, his plea fell on God's deaf ears as the silver haired Britannian slumped to the ground with a hole through her head. The young girl shrieked and ran off without looking back. Ohgi sighed in relief as he rushed over to the now mask-less leader of the Black Knights, and his jaw drops open at the sight.

* * *

_**They smell as fragrant as any other flower, but they're supposed to drive unwanted pests away.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Zero is lying unconscious in his bed. It sounds stranger than it looks. Who would have thought that the 'Enemy of the Empire', their fearless and ruthless leader… was a teenager who didn't look like he was old enough to drink? Certainly not him, and definitely not anyone else if they managed to look through his completely covered windows. Without the mask and cloak (both of which Ohgi has stowed away in the back of his closet), Zero looks like a Britannian kid in a fancy dark purple jumpsuit… with blood seeping from exposed wounds.

_Shit!_

Where did he put that first aid kit? Oh wait… its right in front of him. After all, he had just treated Zero's bleeding head wound. Ohgi resisted the urge to smack his forehead; disgusted by his own brief stupidity, and quietly stands to lean over the bed.

With slow and deliberate hands, he begins to unzip the front of the suit. Gently taking that lithe body in one arm, he lifts Zero up a bit and slowly peels the top portion away. He thinks about simply leaving the jumpsuit half way on but decides against it. Zero probably wouldn't appreciate sleeping in ripped-bloodied clothes and may have more injuries that needed to be treated that Ohgi couldn't see. Carefully, he lowers the younger man back onto the bed before pulling the outfit down a pale mid drift (Zero was fortunately wearing undergarments), passed slender legs, until the heels of the suit slipped off his feet.

He ended up stuffing the costume into his hamper, not sure how he'll wash it later; but just wanted to make sure it was out of sight. Taking the first aid kit, he began to treat the various bruises, cuts and scrapes that marred pale skin. Fortunately, the wounds didn't appear as bad as the head injury he had treated earlier, and the shallow cuts would probably heal without scars. Once finished, all he had to do next was to wait for Zero to wake up.

After collapsing back into his chair, Ohgi buried his head in his hands and suppressed a groan. It had been a long night, and even though he was exhausted there would be no sleep for him. Not until he was sure the injured teenager lying on his bed was all right. He was also too busy wondering what the hell he was going to say once the boy woke up and discovered his identity had been exposed. Would Zero abandon the Black Knights?

He paled at the thought and looked up over his clasped hands to see the boy still out cold. Zero was still breathing quietly as his chest gently rose and fell. Pink tinged lips parted and inhaled and exhaled at a relaxed pace. How Ohgi envied him, wishing he too could close his eyes and loose himself in his sleep.

_"Why?"_ he asks the question that cannot be said out loud, _"why are you fighting against Britannia?_ _Who are you? How are you able to pull off these miracles?"_

The Japanese narrowed his dark eyes and studied the youth for the first time. Fine black raven hair… ivory skin; the boy could very well be Japanese if it weren't for his aristocratic Britannian features. Even though Zero had claimed that he was not Japanese to the messenger from Kyoto, Ohgi wondered if Zero was in the same boat Kallen, being both half Japanese and half Britannian. That certainly would explain a lot. But why hide his face under a mask to his own resistance group? They already acknowledged him as leader at Narita, and trusted him with their very lives. Did he not feel the same?

Frowning, Ohgi rubbed the sleep from his eyes before checking the unconscious boy's head bandage for the fifth time. He just couldn't stop from worrying, wondering whether or not he should take the unconscious boy to a hospital. Leaning close, he made the mistake of inhaling through his nose and was overwhelmed by the fresh clean and almost floral scent. Obviously Zero's shampoo, he thought dismissively while backing away.

Ohgi left his bedroom and headed straight for the kitchen. Coffee… he desperately needed something hot and caffeinated that would keep him awake and would waft through his apartment; ridding the smell of antiseptics, blood, and red lilies.

**End Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

This was supposed to be a long one-shot but I thought that splitting it up in parts would be easier to read.


	2. Part 02

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for pr0n, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 2**

No incoming calls.

No new messages in his inbox.

Only infomercials and news of the Chinese Federation on the tube.

Nothing to do.

While Zero slept soundlessly in his only bed, Ohgi suffered throughout the long night; pacing about his apartment and drowning himself in coffee. He spent the long hours glued to the news on television, on the internet, and then calling members of the Black Knights to confirm their safety (in which Tamaki crankily cussed him out before hanging up so he could get back to sleeping). Then he would check on the unconscious boy often – much too often – to see whether or not he was awake.

Ohgi felt his heart lurch into his throat every time Zero shifted or groaned in his sleep. Feeling like an intruder in his own home, he would back away hastily only to sigh in relief when the bed's occupant settled down and there was silence once more. Although hoping the boy would wake up, he was totally unprepared for a confrontation and his mind went blank every time he tried to think of what questions to ask.

As the pre-dawn's light began to illuminate the kitchen window, Ohgi finally collapsed onto his uncomfortable sofa. His half lidded eyes remained on the open bedroom as he tried to ignore the unbearable silence that filled his entire apartment. It reminded him all too much of the uncomfortable dinners he attended with Naoto's family after his friend had died. The silence was suffocating and neither mother nor daughter spoke to one another throughout the meal as he tried his best to fill in the void with his own inane chatter.

Naoto's mother never knew her son died as a proud resistance leader. After all these years, she was in the dark or actually in the past, thanks to Refrain, while her only remaining child left was now dubbed proudly as the Ace of the Black Knights. With her brother dead and mother incarcerated; Ohgi had been afraid that his best friend's little sister would have given up hope, especially at Shinjuku. However, Kallen's hope was unwavering now that she had a reason to fight. That was why, he was grateful to Zero… and he was sure Naoto would be as well.

Which made him suddenly wonder… what about Zero's family? He was a teenager just like Kallen, probably the same age as her. He was mostly likely leading a double life – student by day, freedom fighter by night; hidden away from both friends and family.

Ohgi felt his stomach clench at the thought of this teenager's own parents, who could have been up all night just like he had, waiting for their missing son to come home. Or siblings, older brothers like Naoto, who would go in hysterics in public while searching - and dragging him along - for a missing little sister who had wandered off at the shopping center.

He suddenly wished he had thought to search the cockpit block for Zero's cell phone and call C.C. That mysterious green haired girl and dressed in a prisoner uniform, most likely knew their leader's true face. She was always with Zero, trailing behind him wordlessly like a white shadow. Surely she would be out looking for him. Ohgi had hoped that maybe she would call one of them and ask of Zero's whereabouts. However, no incoming calls of any kind came and he couldn't bring himself to contact anyone else. Really, how could he explain that he saw the face of the most wanted man in all of Area Eleven? How could he tell them that the masked man who had the highest bounty on his head – dead or alive – was unconscious, unmasked, completely helpless and in his bed?

_"Hey guys, you're not going to believe this, but our leader – who we're all counting on to crush Britannia and liberate our country – is some high school student. Some brilliant Britannian high school student, who's just crazy enough to go against an entire super power; this isn't going to be a problem for the Black Knights, right?"_

Ohgi groaned and rubbed his temples as he tried now to imagine their incredulous faces. Another groan, and strangely it hadn't come from him. Straining his ears, he heard the sound of movement and shakily stood up from the sofa. The sounds were getting a little louder as he approached - slowly – trying to buy himself time to think of what to say once his leader's eyes were fixated on him.

Now that was an interesting thought. Just what color were Zero's eyes? Ohgi couldn't help but wonder as he watched that dark head resting on his pillow begin to turn towards him. He held his breath as those fluttering lashes began to lift, revealing one deep violet orb and another that was…

Kaname Ohgi felt his heart stop that very moment.

* * *

**_When the petals bloom, they are a strong crimson color; very much like the autumn sky, like fire, like blood._**

**_

* * *

_**

The stunned Japanese blinked quickly, wondering if he had fallen asleep standing, before rubbing his eyes. Naturally he was tired. He really needed to get some sleep, even if it's on that hard sofa or the cold floor. Hesitantly, he looked back at the _two_ violet irises are staring at him though in a daze. Despite the several hours he had slept, the raven haired teen still appeared exhausted.

"Uh…" Ohgi began unintelligibly with a slight friendly smile, "good morning?"

Those large youthful eyes continue stare and the grown man can't help but fidget and feel ashamed at how nervous he is for being scrutinized by an injured teenager who's not even wearing pants. Speaking of clothes… did he have anything that would fit the kid? There was no way he could let him walk around half naked or in that costume.

Zero looked about the room; utterly confused, he rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

"G..go…od… morn…"

Ohgi winces as the teenager's raspy voice cracks before he can even finish the greeting. After excusing himself, he rushed over to the kitchen to pour his guest a glass of water. While waiting the five seconds it takes to fill a glass – before realizing he's turned the wrong valve and then yet another five to refill with cold water – he forced himself to steel his nerves.

The person alone in bedroom was Zero. Although young, he was the man who had assassinated Viceroy Clovis La Britannia, the Third Brittanian Prince of Britannia. He possessed the audacity to rescue Kururugi in front of a military escort lead by the Purists. He was the rebel who had the firm support and respect of the Kyoto group. There was no way an optimist like Kaname Ohgi would be able to get any information from Zero looking like some nervous idiot.

This was why he was never suited to be a leader of a group that the Britannians had branded the most feared group of terrorists in Area Eleven. Although he had valor, patience, and loyalty; Ohgi lacked arrogance, cunning, cold calculation and was simply nowhere near Zero's intellectual match. No one in their group, not after Narita, dared to question his leadership out loud. The moment they were to cast Zero out, may very well be the moment that they all were forced to march onto an execution block just like so many other resistance groups before them.

Upon returning, he was surprised that Zero hadn't moved from his spot on the bed and both of those violet eyes were staring unseeingly ahead. If the unmasked leader of the Black Knights was upset that one of his subordinates had seen his face, he didn't show it. In fact, the boy didn't show any other expression other than concentration… just as Ohgi had imagined Zero would be behind that mask in every battle with Britannia.

"Here," he said while approaching the side of the bed and offering the beverage, "drink this."

That was when those amethyst eyes blinked in surprise, concentration broken, and noticed Ohgi who was standing very close to the bed. That questioning violet gaze then lowered to the glass of water and one pale, slender hand reached out to take it. Zero didn't drink, not right away at least. The dark head cocked quizzically to the side, raven locks almost falling into his eyes, while staring at his own reflection in the glass. The older Black Knight started to feel nervous again and wondered if his leader finally realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing his mask.

After tearing his gaze away from the reflection, he eagerly drank the cool water in great gulps, before finishing with a satisfied sigh. The noise would have made Ohgi smile when he took the empty glass back, until that pale face turned to face him. It was Zero who smiled back at him instead, and it was… _beautiful_.

Never before has Ohgi, a teacher turned resistance leader turned Black Knight, ever thought a man – a boy –could be beautiful. Naoto possessed charm and charisma, and his warm smile always uplifted the mood in the most hopeless situations. Kallen had a very pretty smile very reminiscent of her mother's whenever Naoto – and now Zero – praised her efforts.

"Thank you…. umm…"

Ohgi continued to stare. He couldn't believe how different Zero's voice sounded without the mask. He was used to the confident, deep commanding tone that would issue out orders. Not this voice that sounded so young, boyish and uncertain. Several minutes of awkward silence past, and wide innocent purple irises were staring back at him with confusion. He had forgot about the discarded costume and mask all at once as he wondered who this person staring back at him really was. However, Zero beats him to asking the question first…

"Who...who am I?"

…And it is a question without answer.

**End Part 2**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Okay, that took awhile for less than five pages… expect more dialogue in the third part. Anyway, please review! I know the pairing is far from canon but I appreciate any and all feedback.


	3. Part 03

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 3**

Outside, the day began as any other for Area Eleven. Adults went off to their respected occupations while children to school; to study and grow, then one day take the places of their previous generation. Birds continued to fly freely in the same sky the sun rose and set ever day. Although these things remained the same, much had changed. As the years went by, the Britannians continued to shape and warp the nation formerly known as Japan as if it were theirs to begin with. All the while, these oppressors trampled over the pride and hope of the natives like discarded flower petals that littered the ground they walked on.

Inside Kaname Ohgi's small apartment, the world had come to a startling halt before it was yanked right out from under him. His legs gave out as he slumped into a chair; gawking in sheer disbelief at the nameless Britannian youth who had no idea who he was or had been the previous night. For Ohgi, it was as if he had just been told the world was about to come to an end. Maybe this was some kind of twisted joke. Maybe Zero just pulling his leg?

"I can't…" the nameless boy began while rubbing his temples, appearing distraught. Those sincere violet eyes widened upon discovering the bandages. "I can't seem to remember. My own name… what is it? Do you know?"

The question had been directed to Ohgi who continued to stare with a slack-jaw expression. He remembered treating head wound Zero had received during the battle last night. Under the dark night sky, he had seen the custom Burai had been scattered in pieces and knew that kind of impact would have have rendered the pilot unconscious for several hours. So it was entirely possible that Zero was suffering from amnesia.

"This can't be happening," Ohgi mumbled out loud as he buried his face in his hands. Had they – the Black Knights as well, as the people that rallied behind them - lost Zero after all? Had Japan lost their promising resistance force now that the Japanese Liberation Front was gone? He winced and tried to ignore the painful headache that began to hammer at his skull.

"You don't know," that boyish voice answered for him, "you don't know me at all, do you…"

The last part was not a question, merely a statement of fact. It was the truth; he did not know who this stranger was sitting in his bed. He knew Zero, and at the same time he didn't. Looking back up, Ohgi saw the teenager concentrating once more – as if forcing himself to remember - and wincing when he did so.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm sure your memory will come back on its own so don't push yourself…" Ohgi urged as he leaned forward; his own headache forgotten. He was suddenly surprised by the overwhelming concern he felt when placing a comforting hand upon the boy's shoulder. They were small, those shoulders; much too small and thin and yet they carried the hope of many upon them.

"I….we… we do know one another," he began awkwardly, "but not well. You never gave me your name. I'm Kaname Ohgi."

If the Britannian was offended by an Eleven touching him, he didn't show it. Zero didn't even flinch. Instead, those young eyes met his and slowly the strained look was replaced by an intrigued one.

"How long have we known each other?"

"A couple months…"

The former rebel leader couldn't believe it had been that long. Time really had moved forward as the Black Knights became one of the most popular resistance / terrorist group in Area Eleven. Their small organization – which had started with eight and was now rising to eight hundred - had worked tirelessly every day and night, laboring under the dream that it would pay off and Japan would someday be theirs again.

"Months?" the boy echoed before frowning when Ohgi nodded, "and I never told you my name?"

Another nod

"I must have been an incredibly rude person."

Ohgi ducked his head down to hide the comical smile on his face. However, he was certain his shaking shoulders gave him away and hoped his guest didn't take offense. Although the leader of Black Knights was distant, arrogant, and manipulative – Ohgi never considered Zero to be like Tamaki. Now that he knew the man's face, it made a lot sense why he hid behind a mask.

"What happened to me?" Zero suddenly asked and caused Ohgi to lift up his head to see the boy rubbing his bruised arm. "Was I in a fight or something?"

"Yeah, you were."

It technically wasn't a lie. Although he was supposed to have been protected by his bodyguards and the Burai he was riding; Zero must have been attacked by that White Knightmare that continued to get in their way. Although he was a brilliant strategist even with the pressure of battle breaking out all around him; his piloting skills were nowhere near on par with Kallen's.

"Did I lose?"

He remembered Zero, unconscious, and at the mercy of a Britannian soldier.

"You did."

Ohgi watched, stunned to see those youthful eyes narrow angrily and lips curve into a frown. It was strange, that the boy hadn't asked why he was in a fight or whom he was fighting, only the outcome – which he was definitely _not_ pleased to hear.

"Don't worry; I got you out before things started to look bad. We're comrades after all," Ohgi added quickly and tried not to think about the girl who ran away. He only hoped that it had been too dark, and with his turtle neck collar pulled up to his nose, she wouldn't be able to describe his face to the authorities.

"Comrades?" the boy echoed, dropping his frown and studied Ohgi, who had nodded in response, rather carefully. Then he smiled that same 'beautiful' smile that made the other male glad he was sitting down otherwise he would have fallen on his ass when his legs had given out. "Well then… I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

**_They're from foreign shores, these flowers, and yet still manage to bloom every year within this country. Even without a hand to water or sunlight to nurture them, they still bloom surrounded in darkness._**

**_

* * *

_**

It shouldn't come as a surprise to hear the amnesiac Zero speak flawless Japanese or that he would even dare attempt to in a country where it was taboo. Japan had been stripped of its name when it became a Britannian colony and its people their culture. It was required by the new government to speak and write in the language of their oppressors; and speaking in their native tongue in Britannian society was an act of rebellion and punished as such. In the early stages of Naoto's resistance, they encouraged their fellow countrymen to speak up and in their mother language; but the price of recklessness was always too high. Those who spoke Japanese and badmouthed Britannia, usually never spoke again.

So in public they suffered in silence for nearly a decade. Even in their own homes the dubbed Elevens and Honorary Britannians were too afraid to speak in any language that wasn't Britannian. What if the neighbors heard? What if they slipped up in public? Who would protect them if the Knight Police showed up at their door?

Even the Black Knights, although they hated to admit it, were also too afraid to take the risk. If someone like him were to be caught right now (with Zero in this current mental state) then their organization's chain of command would shatter. That's why Ohgi nearly had a heart attack when a dark head peaked out from the kitchen to greet him.

"Okaeri!"

He quickly closed (slammed) the door shut, locked it with all six dead bolts, before squinting through the peep hole to make sure no one was looking at his place suspiciously. He remained like that, pressed against the door – heart hammering in his rib cage, for several long seconds. Finally, he peeled himself away, taking a deep breath before he turned towards the kitchen and frowned when the corner of the boy's mouth curved upwards.

"Welcome back," Zero corrected himself then turned his attention once more to what was cooking on the stove top. "Lunch is almost ready. Hope you don't mind if I raided your kitchen. I don't know about you, but I was getting sick of the instant ramen and decided to cook."

Ohgi eyed the meal the young Britannian was putting together and frowned inwardly as he made his way to wash his hands. It had been three days since he had brought the unconscious Zero to his apartment. During that time, they discovered he could easily recall the things he knew how to do… and Ohgi wondered if there was anything this young genius couldn't do and excel at.

The thought that Zero was deceiving him with this amnesia to avoid his identity coming into question, had occurred to Ohgi. That was why he had activated the hidden cameras around his apartment to monitor Zero's movements while he wasn't around. When Ohgi had to leave to either work or run errands for himself or the Black Knights; the boy was left to his boredom by nosing around the small space but it was usually to look for something to do.

When he came back from the warehouse the other day, tired and hungry, Ohgi had wondered if he stepped into the wrong apartment. He wasn't messy per say, but he didn't always have time to clean up after himself. So it was shocking to see that everything in both his living room and kitchen and been meticulously organized and cleaned. There was also dinner – made from scratch - waiting to be reheated in the microwave. After taking the first bite, he knew from then on it would be difficult to go back to his own average cooking and frozen dinners again. It was like he had won the lottery…

"Stop staring off into space, you're wasting water," a voice chided him, "and your lunch is getting cold."

Looking at the wet wrinkled skin of his hands, Ohgi sighed tiredly as he switched off the tap, before drying them. He really hated spacing out like that and it was happening far too often. But honestly he couldn't help it. Ohgi was exhausted assuming the role of leader in Zero's place as the Black Knights were still licking their wounds after the most recent battle.

How long could he pull this off until Zero returned to them? What if Zero was truly gone; lost forever in a Britannian teenager who couldn't even remember his own name? It made Ohgi's shoulders slump every time he thought about it.

"Hey!"

A pair of violet eyes stared at him in concern, and he almost flinched when a hand reached out to grab his arm.

"I… uh…"

"Sit down," the boy commanded as he practically dragged the older man over to the table where two plates were set. "You're exhausted from work and not getting a decent night's sleep. It shows. Tonight, you're sleeping in your own bed."

Ohgi tried not to get distracted by the mouth watering aroma of whatever Zero had prepared, and focused on the man himself. There was a stern look on youth's face; one that read that he wasn't going to be taking no for answer. Instead of outright refusing – he opted to reason with him.

"I can't let you sleep on that couch; it's really uncomfortable. I got it dirt cheap at a street sale and obviously you get what you pay for, but I'm used to it."

The Britannian shrugged his shoulders and sat down across from him. "Who said I was going to sleep on the couch? Just sitting on it for too long gives me a backache."

"Well, I can't let you sleep on the floor!" Ohgi exclaimed and couldn't help but take a bite of the sesame seed chicken – which was far tastier than the kind he usually orders out (it's comforting to know that he's eating real meat). "I try to keep my place clean, but Elevens don't have the luxury of calling pest control."

Zero appeared somewhat disgusted as he chewed and the older man knew it had nothing to do with the thought of sleeping on the ground where cockroaches and ants roamed about in the dark. The number eleven darkened the boy's mood every time he heard it, and he couldn't explain why. He would be perfectly fine one moment and would then direct a glare at whatever was unfortunate – television, internet, radio, or Ohgi – to have brought it up.

Sure a lot of people dislike those double digits – even Ohgi himself was dubbed an Eleven for being a native to Britannia's conquered area. He couldn't really understand (and neither could Zero right now), why a Britannian would hate it more than someone who was Japanese. Then there ordinal number: 'eleventh' that caused Zero's mood to turn sour even more.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on the floor," the boy informed him sharply. "I think you ran out of bug spray this morning and I had to crush the ones I saw with the can itself."

"Err… I'll pick another one up tonight when I go buy dinner near the convenience store."

"Pasta and poison, what a winning combination..."

"It's called soba," Ohgi corrected as he began to pour himself a drink. "Other than sofa and floor, I can't see any other options. Where do you plan on sleeping then?"

"Why, in your bed with you of course," Zero answered simply as he added a liberal amount of teriyaki sauce to his plain white rice. "There's more than enough room so I'm sure we can manage. By the way, you're spilling apple juice all over the table… go get a rag and clean it up before a horde of ants decides to come join us for lunch."

**End Part 3**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

Errr… awkward and rushed ending for this part, sorry. Even though he has amnesia, I couldn't write Lelouch as sugary sweet and naive like Villetta (_oh thank goodness I found someone nice who would undress me with his eyes closed!_) was in the canon and subconsciously still hates Britannia. Also as some of you inquired, there will be smut for this pairing – and if you want to know how graphic it will be, check out my other M-Rated Code Geass fics.


	4. Part 04

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 4**

**12:34 AM**

No matter how long Ohgi closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come. Sure he was tired from a hard day's work at the warehouse. Sure the bed he was laying in was by far more comfortable than the sofa in his living room. Yet his mind refused to drift off, and for once, the reason surprisingly wasn't the stress of filling in his absent leader's place and thankfully the others were too preoccupied to wonder what was. Now his current predicament was being amnesiac Zero's oversized teddy bear.

No matter how many times he tried to roll over or push the slumbering boy to his own side of the bed, he would find his personal space being invaded. Zero truly was a Britannian in that respect. However he started to feel guilty when the other bed's occupant would sigh contentedly upon burrowing up against his side.

He began to wonder if all those speculations Tamaki had spread around the Order of C.C. being Zero's mistress were true. It was hard to believe the rumor now upon finding out the mysterious man under the mask was just a Britannian adolescent. Or maybe Ohgi was just too naïve. He remembered what being a teenage boy was like.

Ohgi sighed quietly to himself as he opened his bleary bloodshot eyes. Thinking about his leader's sex life – and painfully reminding him of his own lack of one – was not something he wanted to ponder about in bed. Especially with that person, whom he was currently envious of, was lying right next to him, sleeping without a care in the world while he suffered with insomnia.

With the moonlight peeking through the blinds, he was able to the dark head using his shoulder as a pillow. A slender arm was draped across his chest, and after the fourth time he had to push it off him in the span of thirty minutes, he had all but given up. Ohgi was at least grateful the youth didn't talk in his sleep or unconsciously mistake him for the alluring green-haired, golden-eyed female in a skin-tight restraining suit. Now that he thought of the mysterious woman, he wondered if she would ever contact the Black Knights when her own search for Zero turned up empty.

He opened his eyes and glared up at the white ceiling for simply being a blank slate hanging over him. Ohgi was forced to think about work once more. Right now as their number was continuing to grow into the hundreds, the senior members of the Black Knights still had their hands full. Three days with no contact from Zero was not unusual, but what if days turned into weeks? What if their leader never returned, how would he convince the others that their leader had not abandoned them?

The former teacher glanced down at the dark head when it lifted it tilted up slightly, exposing that sleeping youthful face that once hid behind a foreboding mask. It wasn't too long ago when the messenger from Kyoto – whom they discovered was Taizo Kirihara - had ordered him to expose their leader's face in front of the others, practically at gunpoint. As much as he hated himself for giving in, he had complied… because he wanted to trust Zero. Hesitantly his fingers reached for the mask, only to touch the soft pale skin of the nameless Britannian boy's cheek.

"You are Zero, aren't you?" Ohgi whispered in the dark as he stared down at the unresponsive teenager. "I can trust you… can't I?"

The only answer he received was the painful sensation of fingers digging into his side when the slumbering youth hugged his 'pillow' closer. He sighed again and gave up asking unanswerable questions. Right now he should be putting together an agenda and handing out orders for the oncoming week. Perhaps going online to shop for a sofa with a fold out bed, or just get used to sleeping on his lunch breaks.

He glanced at his clock once more.

**12:39 AM**

It was going to be a very long night, and he couldn't even get up to brew some coffee and zone out in front of the TV like before because he would wake up his bedmate. All he could do now was stare into the null space above him, while hoping for sleep to come take to him soon.

_'Naoto… what am I supposed to do?' _he pleaded silently in his head.

Of course the dead did not answer, and all I he got in response was a soft snore.

* * *

He woke up to the pleasant sound of rain tapping against his bedroom window. That's right, it started to rain in the middle of the night and the gentle pitter patter had finally lulled him to sleep. The sound was so soothing that it drowned the jarring ring of his alarm clock that reminded him he had to be at work soon. What time was it now anyway?

Ohgi turned his head and cracked open to his eyes that only need a few seconds to adjust to the light and noted that it was nine o'clock in the morning. He was three hours late for work. No, that couldn't be right. He rolled over onto his side, let out a jaw popping yawn, and grabbed the clock off the nightstand to examine it more closely.

**9:01 AM**

Oh… hell! Ohgi shot up in bed, threw the blankets aside and stumbled over to his closet to get dressed. He was never this late and he didn't want to think about all the missed calls and angry messages in his voice mail. Inoue was going to chew him out as soon as she saw him. How could he have overslept? His alarm would have kept ringing and would have increased in volume almost to the point where the neighbors would have been pounding on the walls. Someone must have switched it off… and that someone wasn't him.

Half dressed only in a pair of jeans, shirt in hand, Ohgi stalked over barefoot – ignoring the cool chill of the tile floor - into the kitchen. His current house guest didn't acknowledge him or the aura of annoyance he was emitting. Instead, the teenage terrorist continued to move around the kitchen as if he owned the entire building complex; pulling utensils and plates from the cabinets then walking back to the stove.

"Hey you," he began not caring if his tone was disrespectful to a leader who couldn't remember a single event four days ago. If the teen was offended, he didn't respond or look up while flipping over what looked like a stuffed omelet in a skillet with expertise. Ignoring the mouth watering aroma he had grown accustomed to with almost every meal prepared by this Britannian; Ohgi leaned forward, grasping the boy's shoulder.

"Hey!"

Violet eyes finally turned to regard him, unfazed by how close the older man was.

"Good morning," he greeted in a monotone, "I wish I could say the same about your morning breath."

Out of consideration, the angry Japanese took a step back. "Who said you could turn off my alarm clock? I was supposed to be at work hours ago!"

To emphasize, he swung his arm in a dramatic motion (that would have made Zero, himself, impressed if he was in the right frame of mind) towards the clock on the wall. The minute hand moved to another black tally line and it was now 9:14 and there was no way he was going to reach the station in time to catch the next train. The boy didn't seem at all sympathetic as he wielded a spatula to flip the omelet out of the hot skillet and onto a plate that he all but shoved under the irritated man's nose.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it now," Zero said dismissively, "So shut up, sit down, and eat. Also put your shirt on, or might scald yourself."

Unable to sputter out an argument or even a few swear words that would have made Tamaki proud; Ohgi took a hold of the plate and did as he was told. Mostly because his anger was quickly overridden by his sudden hunger; Inoue and Minami could scold him for his extreme tardiness later but today's breakfast smelled and tasted out of this world. His personal chef had prepared a cheese omelet stuffed with what looked like the stir fry leftovers from dinner that he would have thrown into a bento for lunch.

"How is it?" the teenager asked as he sat down at the table across from him with his own plate. "I wanted to use fresh vegetables, but it looks like you're out so I had make-do with last night's leftovers."

Ohgi's horrid mood was quickly uplifted upon the fourth bite.

"It's really good!" he answered truthfully, "But you don't have to go through the trouble of cooking for me all the time. I normally just get by on toast and coffee every morning."

Zero looked at him skeptically before shrugging his shoulders and began to slice his own omelet into a grid pattern. He picked up the smaller corner piece with his fork, and chewed methodically. His lower lip curled upwards slightly but the youth was nowhere near as enthusiastic as the man across from him.

"It's okay, I suppose," Zero said finally, "fresh vegetables would have been preferable. Why don't we go grocery shopping some time today? It would have to be later in the afternoon though. I promised Mrs. Fujisawa that I would help her in the garden in the back in exchange for some herbs."

"Sorry, I have to work late and…" Ohgi's eyes widened in realization and his fork clattered noisily on the table, "you… you've been outside?"

Despite his outburst, the Britannian didn't even look alarmed as he picked apart his omelet one geometric piece at a time. "Well, yes. I couldn't stay inside all day every day while you were gone. So I started taking out the trash and met your neighbors. They were pretty confused why I was here but I just told them that we're friends."

Ohgi slapped his palm across his forehead and slumped back into his seat, appetite forgotten. His neighbors now probably believed he was pro-Britannian or something and there would be talk… and now if that gossip leaked over somehow to the Black Knights… what would they think? Sure that Diethard Reid was an unofficial Black Knight, but he was far from what anyone considered as their comrade so far. Yet how was he to explain why he was living with a Britannian teenager who could very well find out about the organization and leak it to the authorities in exchange of a small fortune?

"Hey listen," he began though surprised how calm he sounded, "You just can't just go walk outside by yourself in your condition. I hate to say this, but there are some Elevens here that hate Britannians and if they had the chance, they would take their aggressions out on you."

Now that was a terrifying idea: Zero, leader of a Japanese resistance group – killed off by the very people he wanted to liberate.

The amnesiac revolutionary shrugged again. "I'm not going to hide and cower behind closed doors and hope my memory will come back on its own. Going outside might trigger a memory and if I have to earn the trust of the Japanese people, then I will."

That sounded like something Zero would say and there was no doubt in Ohgi's mind that the boy could probably pull it off. He reluctantly avoided arguing. The last thing he wanted was Zero to rebel against him.

"So you're going to help Old lady Fujisawa? Maybe I should go with you."

"What about work?"

"I'll just call in and let them know I'll be going in late…"

Violet eyes lifted from the plate to stare back at him, and the corner of the teen's lips lifted higher into a not so quite full fledged smile. Still Zero seemed pleased. Ohgi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty all of a sudden. Sure he wanted to make sure this boy, the leader of their resistance group, to be safe; but to keep him – or anyone – under lock and key was just cruel. Maybe the Black Knights wouldn't need him right away…

"There's no need, they called and said you didn't have to go in today."

"Huh?"

"Your cell phone kept ringing this morning, and I couldn't wake you so I answered it," Zero told him as he resumed eating as Ohgi's face became pale, "I told someone named Inoue that with all the long hours you've been investing in your job, the fatigue had finally took its toll. So she said that it would be okay for you to get some rest and someone else could cover your shift."

Ohgi hit head again and was quite sure that his face had the red imprint of his hand. "You answered my phone… and you talked to Inoue? Hey, what else did she say?"

He wanted to yell at the kid and scold him for even touching his cell – that had the numbers of practically all the core members of the Black Knights. However, his guest still had no idea that Ohgi was part of a terrorist group (lead by his alter-ego) and didn't want to raise any kind of suspicion. The boy would just probably end up asking around now that he was acquainted with his neighbors… and that really wouldn't be good.

"She said it would be all right to relax since the boss hasn't been in touch."

_'That is because you are the boss,' the_ Japanese wanted to groan out loud.

"I see. Hey…"

Zero put his fork down, none too gently onto the kitchen table, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance that caused the older of the two men to shut up immediately.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of that name."

"What?"

"'Hey' or 'hey you'," the teen spoke with irritation laced in his tone, "even if I can't remember my real name and you for whatever reason won't call me by the one you know me as…then give me another."

He straightened up from his slouch position on the chair but looked away from those intense purple irises staring at him. It was probably on the second day, did he actually consider giving the unmasked Zero another alias… a false name to call him until the amnesia wear off. However, he had refrained from doing so and wasn't sure why. Perhaps he was worried that by renaming Zero would somehow completely erase him.

_'How can you erase nothing?'_ his mind couldn't help but wander off. That was what Zero meant after all… nothingness. It wasn't even a real number. A number… just like him, an Eleven – no wait, a Japanese.

* * *

**_When broken apart, the word 'higan' has two meanings: the state of nirvana and the autumn equinox. Combined with the corruption of 'hana' to 'bana' … higanbana is both known to be 'the red flower' and the 'flower of heaven'._**

**_

* * *

_**

Ohgi blinked when a pale hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Want to let me in on that mental conversation you're having?" the nameless boy asked. "You don't have to think of something right away. I just wanted you to…"

"Rei..."

Violet eyes were still staring at him, curiously. They were both surprised how he could have come up with a name that wasn't the generic John Doe so suddenly. Though, Ohgi was more shocked with himself. The word just spilled from his lips so easily.

"That could be your new name," he told him, "what do you think?"

"Rei…" the boy repeated, letting the 'r' roll of his tongue before nodding in approval, "it's all right… I suppose."

* * *

**End Part 4**

**Author's Note:**

Another rushed chapter (yes I'll get around to writing Of Gods and Kings eventually). I struggled with Lelouch's new nickname for a bit and settled with Rei since it has several meanings. One of them in Japanese is 'Zero' and 'King' in Latin.

Please review!


	5. Part 05

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 5**

"You want to take time off now?" Ohgi frowned while he clutched his cell phone with one hand and the handle of a heavy bag of groceries in the other. "We're short staffed as it is, Kallen."

"I know… I know…" the redhead on the other line spoke in her meek voice due to the fact that she was still at school. "And I wouldn't if it wasn't serious, a few friends of mine have gone missing and as a member of the Student Council, I've been asked to look for them."

"The police can't handle it?"

"Unfortunately no, the Student Council president said she would wait on contacting them unless our leads turned up empty…" Kallen's voice dropped into a low tone that sounded more like her true self, "and personally I don't want Britannian authority anywhere near me and asking questions."

He sighed, and decided not to push and give in. Even though her Kallen 'Statfeld' persona was just an act, he sensed his best friend's kid sister was genuinely concerned about these Britannian classmates; just as she was for those of her few friends who were involved at the hotel jacking. He was also grateful that she had friends close to her age that she cared for and hoped they returned her sentiments.

"Alright," the temporary leader of the Black Knights consented as he arrived at his apartment, "I'll let the others know you'll be taking time off for a couple of days. I hope you find your missing friends and that they're all right."

"Me too, and thanks, Ohgi – you're the best!"

He couldn't help but smile at that and tried not to think of how cross Tamaki would be to have another shift added onto his. Ohgi put his cell away and began to fish out his keys. He was at least glad Kallen had gone back to school and hope she could distract herself from the rebellion, her mother being incarcerated, and Zero's absence.

"I'm home," he announced the moment he stepped through the doorway. It was both a strange and pleasant feeling of knowing a stranger was in his home and waiting for him. His house guest though was not a complete stranger. Ohgi had known him prior to the events which formed the Black Knights; and at the same time, did not know him. Zero, his leader and most wanted terrorist in Area Eleven, was an enigma… even more so without memories.

Seated on the sofa, a dark head lifted while violet irises left the pages of the book they were reading to acknowledge him. No longer did those eyes stare at him with such scrutiny as they had before; instead they welcomed him even if the boy's mouth twisted into a frown. The young man he had named 'Rei' closed the book and stood up from his seat, appearing rather annoyed.

"You said you would come home early, but instead you're twenty minutes late," the teenager informed him. Hands on his hips, Rei leaned forward and tried to appear intimidating. It worked. "Dinner was getting cold. You should have called."

Even though he was being chewed out by a teenager in his own home, Ohgi couldn't help but rub the back of his head with a guilty and apologetic expression on his face. "Err… sorry… just couldn't get away from work…"

Actually he couldn't get away because Tamaki was trying to drag him along with some of then new recruits to go drinking again. His longtime comrade was definitely trying to take advantage of Zero's absence. Every so often he would shirk off his duties and start harassing Ohgi or Miname for access to the petty cash so he could impress some of the female recruits. Fortunately Kallen was able to keep him in line, threatening to have the Guren play hopscotch on him if he dries up all their funding from Kyoto.

"I don't mind waiting, just call if you're going to take so long."

Ohgi smiled as he removed his coat and draped it over the sofa. "Sorry, Rei... I'll do that next time if I'm running late again. You could have just eaten without me."

Mollified, the boy nodded towards the kitchen. "I would have if you had taken over an hour; but I don't like eating alone."

"Why not..?"

Rei just shrugged nonchalantly before bending over to retrieve their dinner that was warming in the oven, and when he did, Ohgi – who was sitting at the table pouring two glasses of with juice – couldn't help but notice the expose pale skin of the teen's abdomen. The black shirt he had let his guest borrow was the smallest size he owned and the only one Rei deemed comfortable to wear on a daily basis. It was also too short to be tucked in, would ride over the waistband of his dark slacks and exposed thin hip bones and a flat midriff.

Normally, this wouldn't bother Ohgi who has seen his fair share of male nudity in the men's lockers and public baths. There were even times when Naoto, when he wasn't able to find clean clothes, would streak about in their shared apartment during those carefree days. So what made Rei different? Why would his barely exposed skin suddenly make Ohgi anxious for some reason? All he knew was that he didn't like that feeling. He wasn't remotely interested in other men, and certainly not to ones who were ten years younger than him.

"It feels strange." The sudden reply caused Ohgi to snap his head into the opposite direction of his interest. Rei set down the meal before them and took his seat. "I have no trouble being by myself when I'm not spending time with you or the neighbors. But eating dinner alone just feels awkward; like I'm used to always talking to someone."

Picking up his utensils, Ohgi could almost imagine the leader of the Black Knights eating by himself behind closed and locked doors. Zero had spent several nights in his office onboard the MVC that it made the others wondered if he even had a family or friends waiting for him outside their organization. Although they knew next to nothing about Zero, they assumed by his distance that all he wanted was to be left alone; at least that was what they had believed before C.C. made her appearance.

While chewing, Ohgi appeared thoughtful as he stood up and wrote down a number on a sticky note before attaching it to the refrigerator. Returning to his seat, he pointed out to the yellow paper square that captured Rei's curiosity. While the boy's head was averted, he leaned in and stole one of his broccoli spears which were probably going to be tossed into the garbage disposal anyway.

"That's the number to my cell phone," Ohgi informed him. "Sorry I didn't think about giving it to you before. Work is pretty hectic right now, so I can't promise that I'll be home every night, or that I'll be able to talk; but feel free to call me about anything."

Rei nodded before dumping the remainder of broccoli and peas he didn't particularly care for onto the other's plate. "Speaking of work… you don't seem to like what you do at the warehouse everyday. Isn't there anything else?"

Ohgi chewed methodically as he remembered his past life before the resistance, an occupation he longed to return to if this war was ever won.

"Being a teacher..."

* * *

**_The petals of a flower always felt so soft and fragrant under my fingertips; however, I always held that particular one by its leafless stem. I was always told that those crimson petals were poisonous and out of fear, kept my distance. However, those crimson petals that looked like legs of a spider, curled out to me… calling me into its web._**

**_

* * *

_**

"I can picture it," said Rei who as he climbed onto his side of the bed, "you would make a great teacher, Kaname."

It had been such a long time since he has heard his first name spoken with such warmth, and the older man couldn't help but blush at the praise. The older man did his best not to show his reddened face while bowing his head so he could towel dry his damp hair. Ohgi had a feeling the boy who took more than his fair share of the blankets on a chilly night, was smirking at him.

"Why did you stop?"

The former school teacher finally raised his head and tossed the towel over his shoulder as he approached the bed. It's not a question he hasn't heard and answered before, but it is the first time he's had to for Zero. Ever since the mask came off, he wondered if his leader had lived a normal life as a student why the youth would leave it, placing himself in mortal danger.

"I made a promise," Ohgi explained as he sat down at the foot of the bed, "to my best friend who I grew up with. When he died, I wanted to carry out his dream."

"The bonds of friendship are admirable."

He stiffened when the bed creaked and hands took the towel resting on his shoulder to throw over his still damp hair to obscure his eyes. His reaction was instantaneous for a man with combat training, spent years living alone, and had to be prepared in case someone tried to assault him when his guard was down. He swiftly knocked the offender back and pinned him to the mattress. Through the fringe of damp dark locks of his own hair, Ohgi saw two violet eyes staring back at him with mild surprise.

"Your hair is still wet," Rei informed him calmly. "You'll get sick and won't be able to go to work tomorrow."

Ohgi stared, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how they got into this position… Zero pinned underneath him… their skin touching… so close… much too close… and the boy was speaking again; but he was much too fixated on the movement of those lips that the actual words.

"Although… I wouldn't mind having you all to myself for a change, germs and all."

He leaned close, almost transfixed for it was probably the first in a long time to be so intimate and those lips were… lovely, much like a girl's and he wanted to touch them with his own.

_'Why not…?' _ Ohgi's inner voice nagged at him, _'why not give in, he doesn't seem to mind.'_

It was true; Rei was staring back at him placidly with half lidded eyes.

_'No! You can't…,' _another inner voice that Ohgi couldn't help but detest shouted back at him,_ 'he's just a kid and… and he's Zero… and it's wrong… it's wrong! It's…' _

A tired sigh broke his train of thought as hands reached out to grasp either side of his face and pulled his head down. Did… did Rei plan this? Ohgi opened his mouth to protest, to let his last inner voice out to be heard; but it was in vain, as Zero's mouth robbed him of speech. Those lips were soft like petals and - he couldn't help but shudder as he returned the kiss with a hunger he's never felt before - they were indeed poisonous.

**End Part 5**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

I had a lot of trouble writing this part at first, because I wasn't sure who would make the first move and naturally it dawned on me that Lelouch would have to take the lead (because he is the King trying to make his subordinates follow). Anyway, I'll try and throw an actual date between Zero and Ohgi and maybe a cameo with some of the characters like Kallen and Mao (oh my).

Please review!


	6. Part 06

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 6**

At the sound of the alarm, Ohgi reluctantly dragged himself away from his comfy bed and the lithe body that had been curled up around him the entire night. The sun still hadn't risen so his tired half-lidded eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he made his way over to the bathroom. He went about his morning routine of brushing his teeth, shaving, and attempted to run a brush through his wild black hair. Ohgi paused when he set the brush down and vaguely remembered Rei toweling his damp hair dry… and then what followed…

_"Don't regret this." _

His fingers trailed down to brush against his slightly parted lips as he remembered the amnesiac Zero's order before they both fell asleep. He had tried to rip himself away, and stuttered out valid reasons why they shouldn't continue on. Thankfully, the raven-haired Britannian had told him to shut up and he obliged rather easily.

In the darkness, he quietly put on his work clothes while eying the spot on the bed that he previously vacated with longing. Ohgi wanted to crawl back underneath those covers, to feel another warm body pressed against his, and fall into a deep slumber where his life as a Black Knight was just a dream. He stood in a daze for a couple seconds, until he heard the rustle of sheets and saw a dark head lift up from the pillow.

"Kaname…?"

Upon hearing his name, he made his way through the darkness – painfully bumping his knee against a piece of furniture – to the unmasked Zero. He crouched down, squinting so he could try to see the boy's features and resisted the urge to turn on the light. Fingers reached out to touch the side of his face to confirm his presence before withdrawing.

"Make sure to call if you'll be home late."

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a smile before he placed a kiss on the already sleeping boy's forehead.

* * *

"Are those apple bunnies?"

Tamaki exclaimed as he and Sugiyama leaned in closely to examine the contents of Ohgi's bento box. Their leader's lunch was truly a sight to behold with mouth watering barbeque kebabs on a bed of toasted rice in one section; bright multi-colored vegetable and fruits slices off to the side. Their envious stares were fixated on the apple carved bunnies slices that reminded them of their own childhood lunch boxes and not the instant ramen and store bought lunches.

"First the octodogs and now apple bunnies, what the hell is going on, man?" Tamaki demanded as he jabbed his fork in the box's direction. "Don't tell me you got hitched without us knowing about it!"

_'Hitched?'_ Ohgi swallowed hard on the piece of meat he had been chewing. Hitched as in married? Married… as in married to Zero… no, to Rei? They had just kissed last night! Though they were living together, sharing a bed… and… and… a kiss… and another… and another… and another with tongue. Then he suddenly remembered the boy whispering seductively into his ear, that he didn't care if they moved quickly. The temporary commander of the Black Knights ducked his head, face flushed as he tried not to think of what could happen tonight.

"Oh my god," Sugiyama mouthed almost quietly while dropping his sandwich back onto his tray. "Ohgi don't tell us…"

He flushed an even deeper shade of crimson as he suddenly imagined himself coming home to see Rei waiting for him with dinner prepared… and wearing nothing but an apron… and a smile.

"Oh my god…!" Tamaki exclaimed loud enough to make God himself come down from the Heavens to smite the three of them for causing such a ruckus. "You did! Oh my god!"

His old comrades from the resistance immediately leapt up from their seats to pounce him with questions. How long? When did they meet? What was _her_ name? What was _she_ like? Does _she_ have a nice rack (from Tamaki of course)?

"Excuse me, _sirs_…"

Ohgi couldn't even get a word in to answer and was thankfully saved from the interrogation when they heard Inoue clear her throat loudly. The trio glanced over in her direction and blanched to see four figures suited in Japanese army green soldier uniforms; and the only ones who still wear those were members of the Japanese Liberation Front.

"Our guests have an introduction from Kyoto," Inoue informed them. "With Zero absent, they insisted on meeting with our Sub Commander."

While Sugiyama and Tamaki were still gaping, he quickly set his lunch aside before standing to bow both in greeting and respect, for knew the names of these familiar veterans who fought in the war many years ago. Veterans who just watched them, a group of armed resistance members, behave like school girls… so much for first impressions.

"The Four Holy Swords, I presume?" he asked upon straightening. "I'm Kaname Ohgi, the Sub Commander of the Black Knights. What can I do for you?"

The oldest of the four soldiers, Ryoga Senba, spoke up for the group. "I'll get straight to the point. We came here today to ask for your help."

* * *

"A Prison Break Out?" Tamaki exclaimed in disbelief as the Black Knights had filed into the lounge to discuss the request of the remaining soldiers of the JLF. "Are those guys off their rocker? There's no way we could pull it off."

Many of the other Black Knights felt inclined to agree, even though they wanted to help. The legendary Kyoshiro Tohdoh had been apprehended by the authorities while buying time for his subordinates escape. He was to be executed in the next three days, as the Britannians believed that the defiance of all rebel Elevens would be terminated along with him.

"We could if Zero were here," Kallen spoke up while frowning at her cell phone for its inability to connect them to their leader.

"What are you talking about even if he were here it would be impossible."

"You said that the first time when Ohgi and Kallen went with him to rescue Kururugi," Yoshida reminded him.

"Zero makes the impossible possible," Diethard Ried, the only full Britannian among them, added.

"So what if he's a damn miracle maker! Where is he now, huh?" Tamaki huffed. "I bet he ditched us and went off with that C.C. chick and they're probably relaxing on some sandy beach."

Ohgi, who had been silent the entire time trying to figure out some way to help the Four Holy Swords, turned to glower in Tamaki's direction. He could remember vividly, their leader lying unconscious and at the mercy of an armed Britannian. He remembered the blood and bruises that Zero had sustained fighting for them. He could remember it so clearly, even when Zero, himself, could not.

"That's enough!" he bellowed loudly, causing everyone in the room to flinch and stare in bewilder at his uncharacteristic outburst. "Zero would never abandon us… and we can't afford to abandon him. I'm sure he has a valid reason why he can't be with us now; but that doesn't mean we have to give up hope and stop trying to create our own miracles."

Diethard appeared to be impressed as he leaned forward, "so are the Black Knights going to participate in Kyoshiro Tohdoh's liberation."

"Well, we can't let him be executed! I know Zero would agree." He wished he could call the boy with his cell phone at the moment. Even if Rei couldn't give him any advice, maybe just hearing his voice would rub off some of his brilliance on Ohgi. "I don't have a plan right now but we have two days to come up with one…"

Everyone hoped a miracle might happen and Zero would come back to them.

He was probably the only one who wasn't ready for it yet.

* * *

**It was always pains me that no one ever gives Naoto's mother anything for her birthday, not even Kallen. I stopped by a florist once, with the intent on buying her large sunflowers until I see bouquets of those spider lilies upon walking through the door. I was reminded once more of those tears, the poured heavily from Kallen and her mother's eyes after Naoto died; and ended up not buying anything.**

**

* * *

**

"You know what _I_ love about these flowers?"

Ohgi was startled by the sudden voice that broke through his maelstrom of thoughts. He glanced over to see whom he thought was an old man at first with his silvery hair, but he had mistaken. The stranger was rather young, sporting large sun glasses and headphones, grinning knowingly back from the seat across from him on the train. His eyes left the strange man's barely concealed face to the eerily familiar red spider lily in his gloved hand.

"Well of course you wouldn't know unless I told you, hmm?" the man inquired as he inhaled the higanbana's scent in deeply and grimaced as if he had eaten the gum that was stuck under his seat. "It's the pretty red color, you see? Such a lovely shade of red…. Bright and vivid like…"

_'Don't say blood… don't say blood…'_

"Like ketchup…aha…ha…ha …ha!"

_'Why is this guy talking to me?' _Ohgi wondered, _'is he on drugs? Or maybe off some prescribed medication?'_

"How incredibly rude," the strange man 'tsked' while shaking his head. "I'm perfectly sane! You, my friend, have issues. Really, _really_, big issues… for example, you're scared of flowers that look like spiders…"

His jaw seemingly unhinged and dropped onto the train floor while the man laughed in amusement as he turned the higanbana upside and made the crimson spider walk on the metal railing. He made the spider dance as he hummed deeply while the other passengers stared at him and backed away to the far corners of the train car. The man then applauded himself as he stood up to take a deep bow before tossing the flower at Ohgi's feet.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed my performance," he said while rising to his full height, "and thanks for all the juicy information… hehehe… but this is my stop. Make sure to give your lover something nice, like flowers… heheheh!"

Relief washed over him as he heard the sound of the doors open and saw the stranger leave with a grin plastered all over his face. What in the world just happened? It was like the man had read his thoughts somehow… impossible as it seemed. He looked down at the single higanbana and cringed, while shaking his head to try and banish the memory of this bizarre encounter.

When his stop was called he stepped over the flower as if it were another piece of trash littering the floor, and headed out the doors as they opened. His shoulders and spirits lifted somewhat as he stepped off the train. He just wanted to go back to the comfort of his own home and eat dinner with a raven-haired Britannian before going to bed.

Bed… Ohgi's face flushed and he couldn't help but try to banish the butterflies causing mayhem in his stomach. What if Rei wanted to do more than just kiss? Was he ready? Would he able to do this knowing the teenager could someday regain his memory as Zero?

"Is this why you're late all the time?" a voice he knew all too well, asked. He almost didn't recognize Rei who was approaching him, wearing a cap over his head, and one of Ohgi's old black denim jackets a shade lighter than his jeans. "Spending hours on end lost in thought at a train station?"

"What are you doing here, Rei?"

"I wanted to meet with you," the teen answered with a smile that seemed to brighten up the dim lighted station. He then held up a draw string bag at his side. "I thought we could eat out tonight, for a nice change in scenery. You know from a table with a possible ant invasion to maybe a park … with a definite chance."

"You mean… like a date?" The corner of Ohgi's mouth twitched into a smile as he approached Zero and carried the bag for him as they headed out.

"Just have me back before curfew."

* * *

**End Part 6**

**Author's Note:**

Wow, lots cameos in this one – I was just planning on keeping it with Kallen and Mao. Kallen originally had more lines but I decided to hand them out to other members of the Black Knights. I hope I somewhat captured Mao's insanity. I've never written his character and didn't really care for the Mao arc in the anime. Anyway, I believe I've stalled long enough – so there will be smut in oncoming chapters…

Thanks for reading, and **please** review!


	7. Part 07

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 7**

Reclining comfortably on a park bench while watching the sunset, all the burdens Ohgi had been carrying the last several days seemed to drift away. He felt euphoric. Despite the slight chill in the air, the sun's remaining rays seemed to fill him with warmth as they stretched out beyond the tall buildings of Tokyo Settlement. The whole city seemed to sparkle as light reflected off from large wall size windows of some of the sky scrapers, down to the shallow pools of water created by the rain from the night before. Sitting on his right, the Britannian boy chuckled, and he was surprised how easy it was to be fixated on another entrancing sight.

Rei's smile as he fed a group of pigeons their left over bread, made Ohgi forget about the dazzling sunset that captivated him mere seconds ago. He still couldn't believe the other had surprised him at the station, bringing a picnic basket of the boy's wonderful cooking. It really saved them both from the social awkwardness of eating out at restaurant with the other patrons scrutinizing them for being an Eleven with an underage Britannian.

"Sorry, it looks like I'm out of bread," Rei apologized to the flock of birds gathering around his feet. "Would you like to finish the rest of our salad?"

He offered a small portion to the crowd and after a few attempts consuming the leafy green spinach and shaved carrots; they all but took off at once. Ohgi coughed to unsuccessfully cover up a laugh at the look of annoyance that crossed the other's face when he had to clean up the mess they left behind.

The teen glared back before shoving the food containers over to him to carry. Grinning, he put them away before standing from his seat – picnic basket in tow – before offering to his younger companion a hand up.

Rei did not move to take it. Ohgi briefly remembered how independent the he was, and must have been before his amnesia. He wondered if he was going to ignore him and stand on his own. Violet eyes slowly lifted their gaze away from his outstretched hand to stare directly at him. He stared back, puzzled about the other's odd behavior; but it wasn't the first time the teenager had accepted his assistance.

"Come on," he spoke softly as the sky slowly became darker when the sunlight had all but withdrawn into the horizon and the lamp post lights flickered to life. "Let's go home."

The raven-haired Britannian seemed to respond as his gaze softened a little and Ohgi's smiled widened slightly as he felt smooth elegant fingers curl around his calloused ones. He gently pulled Rei up from the bench and blinked in surprised when the other did not relinquish his hand; instead held it in a firm grip as they made their way back. Even when his palms began to sweat when Britannians onlookers glared and cursed their direction, the younger of the two refused to be intimidated.

"Who cares what _they_ think," Rei had hissed lowly when he attempted to draw his hand away, "all _they_ care to think about is how superior _they_ are to everyone else."

The menacing tone in the boy's voice reminded Ohgi of the masked rebel who stood before a military escort lead by the Purist Faction and declared himself the murderer of a Prince. That unforgettable night, he not only succeeded in saving the life of the former Prime Minister's son; but also the livelihood of Honorary Britannians of Area Elven who would have been shoved into the ghettos after Kururugi was executed. Diethard Ried had gone so far and called the founder of the Black Knights, a modern day Robin Hood, a hero who stole from the rich and gave to the poor; except Zero gave the oppressed something much more valuable than money. Hope was a shortage to the Japanese people after seven long years of Britannia's heel grinding them into the dirt.

Ohgi suddenly felt very foolish; for he had wanted to spare the young Britannian beside him from being shunned in public. It amazed him that Zero, despite his memory loss, did not lose his confidence, and carried himself as if he were royalty. In a way, Zero was royalty to the people as leader of the Black Knights… that would of course, make him the King.

"What's so amusing?" Rei had asked upon the small smile that had suddenly appeared on his face. He did not answer right away as he drew the other closer to him and ignored the dark and disgusted looks directed his way.

"I was just thinking… that you were right."

"Well, that took you long enough."

* * *

As they walked home, Ohgi had tried to formulate a plan for Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh's prison break out; but his attention kept directing itself towards the young man at his side. Rei was strangely talkative today; engaging him in various subjects from the change in weather to local and international news and politics. The teenager soaked up information from any source available to him and enjoyed talking to others; especially to some of the tenants in Ohgi's apartment complex. Naturally, they were hesitant but Rei had won them over just with little effort. He was even surprised to see that one of the older and crankier tenants step out and usher them inside his apartment for tea and his wife's home made cookies.

They spent around an hour with the elderly couple, just discussing current events such as their son – an Honorary Britannian's - entry at the Art Galleria among others that would be judged by her highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, in person. The proud mother was thrilled that her son, who had been promptly kicked out of an academy just before graduation, was now painting once more. Ohgi had to refrain from gaping rudely when told how much the entry fee had cost. Even the husband was skeptical but his wife insisted that even if their son would not win some recognition for the Japanese. Ohgi could only hope she was right, and he hated the doubtful voice in the back of his mind.

_'It feels like a lure, to raise our hopes only to force us back down; to offer hope and then destroy it. We need a miracle… but can I pull one off?' _

"What is bothering you?" Rei had finally spoken up after the long silence that followed when they entered the apartment. "You've been preoccupied with something all evening. What is it?"

"I…it's nothing."

He quickly turned away and began to remove his top, wishing that he had the ability to lie convincingly to a teenager. To Zero. A part of him, _really_ wanted to break down and tell him everything in order to save another man's life. He wanted to grab a hold of Rei and shake Zero back into him. But if Zero were to leave, what would happen to Rei?

He flinched involuntary upon feeling slender arms encircled his bare middle as Rei's cheek pressed flush against his back. He shivered and forgot how to breathe entirely. Several seconds passed, and he listened to his rapidly beating heart and knew full well the boy could hear it to.

"I know that I've been a burden to you," Rei spoke softly, "on top of all the burdens you must be shouldering. So if there's anything I can do to help, tell me."

He began to breathe normally but coherent thoughts would not come to him. He couldn't think of anything to say or do in response. All he could do was look down at those pale hands and noticed how they were trembling.

"Kaname," the boy whispered against his heated skin, "when I woke up here for the first time, you told me that we were comrades. If that is true, then you can trust me."

Ohgi released the breath he had been holding, and unconsciously placed his hand atop the ones at his waist. How he had longed to hear those words. It was just a shame that they did not come from behind the mask. The mask of Zero was still stowed away in his dark wardrobe, waiting patiently to be dawned.

He turned around slowly, holding onto Rei's arms so that he was still trapped in the other's embrace. Violet eyed stared back up at him, expectantly, and it felt like there was a blade carving against his chest over his heart. He did trust Rei, because he knew this persona who had currently made himself the center of Ohgi's life. But Rei was and was not Zero, the man who kept his true intentions from everyone else.

"I trust you, Rei," Ohgi whispered back carefully as he placed his hand on the younger man's cheek. "When the time comes, I'll tell you… everything."

* * *

**The floral shop Naoto had purchased his mother's birthday present was closed down permanently. No matter how guilty I felt for the shop owners, a part of me was relieved I would not have to be reminded of such painful memories every time I passed by. No florist carried Higanbana and I was starting to wonder if the flower had become an endangered species among plants; until our trip to the Narita Mountains where we had made a surprising discovery. Hundreds of red spider lilies greeted us upon our arrival were gathered in rows. Zero, himself, had stepped out of his Burai to stroke one of the red petals between gloved fingers. It was as if Mother Nature had rolled out the red carpet just for the Black Knights.**

**

* * *

**

Bare fingers slid into his untamed wavy hair, toying with some locks and making Ohgi groan as they stumbled back towards the bed. Rei laid down first and he followed, eagerly, without breaking contact. His own hands were a blur, trying to remove as much of their clothing as possible. It was odd how quickly his hesitancy and had faded away. In the heat of the moment, he forgot about his long time promise to Naoto, the Black Knights, and the past Zero.

The present Zero demanded his undivided attention; biting gently on his lower lip and spreading those long denim clad legs for him to lie between. Although he was a total amateur, he let his tongue explore the moist cavern of Rei's mouth in a devouring kiss. The boy panted hoarsely, his open mouth moving fervently over Ohgi's tongue and lips. Thin strands of saliva keep the two connected even when they break away for much needed air.

Fine dark hair like raven feathers, fanned out across the white pillow, and framed Rei's beautifully handsome face. His pale cheeks now wear a rosy blush as those soft lips parted slightly but did not move to form words. Those rich violet orbs spoke volumes, burning with desire. As Ohgi lay atop him, he could feel something warm and firm pressing against his naval.

The overall effect made his briefs feel uncomfortably confining as he placed his trembling hands on the waistband of Rei's jeans. Control… he needed to get control of his body. He quickly looked up from tempting sight of dark fabric of the boy's underwear peaking out from a lowered zipper, to meet those encouraging eyes once again.

"I trust you," the boy answered him when his throat became too dry to speak. "I want you… Kaname Ohgi."

* * *

**End Part 7**

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I am horrible for ending it there; but the next part will be all about the smut. Consider yourselves warned.

Thanks for reading, and **please** review!


	8. Part 08

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 8**

Aside from being the sub commander of the Black Knights who was responsible for planning a prison breakout of one of Japan's living legends; Ohgi found himself in yet another dilemma. Rei was too distracting. Although kissing the younger man senseless was thoroughly enjoyable; he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. It was like he was suddenly given a very precious gift out of the blue and had no idea what to do with it.

He reluctantly pulled back, allowing them to gather air into their oxygen starved lungs, and his eyes spotted the creamy expanse of Rei's slender neck. He eagerly moved to sample that area with his lips and tongue, while his fingers restrained themselves by digging into the mattress. The way he was attacking the boy's throat and leaving teeth marks made him feel like a vampire, or some monster that came out only at night to hunt.

But Zero was no man's prey; he realized this when the teenager suddenly became more active. Nails latched onto the bare skin of his bared back when Rei lurched upwards to grind himself against the heavier body pinning him to the bed. The friction of their bodies moving together in a frantic rhythm was simply intoxicating. Neither could get enough, especially when their crotches came in contact with one another.

Ohgi trembled; beads of sweat ran down his brow as he pried his white knuckled hands from the bedding he had been tormenting, and onto the waistband of the younger man's jeans. He tried to maintain some control as he casually curled his fingers through the loop holes and with a deep shuddering breath, began to tug those pants down. Performing such a task suddenly reminded Ohgi of the first night he brought Zero into his home and onto his bed. It seemed like such a long time ago… and it had been so easy to undress unconscious teen then than it was now. He could practically feel those violet eyes urging him onwards, as thin hips lifted off the bed so he could pull those confining pants down until the boy kicked them off.

Ohgi backed away a bit as Rei sat up and watched, transfixed, as those black briefs descended down creamy thighs. Rei blushed darkly in embarrassment, now being the only one sitting completely naked while the other gaped stupidly back at him. He reached out and grasped Ohgi's belt and began to unfasten it. As if knowing the other currently could not accomplish such a task with his current state of mind.

Rei frowned after he finished, lowering his hands, he glared impatiently at the jeans rather than the person wearing them.

"Get those off."

His brain quickly restarted as he registered the order and Ohgi hastily complied with a nervous chuckle.

"Yes sir!"

_'God,' _The Black Knight thought in a panic. How was he going to take orders from Zero without remembering this night? Or explain to Kallen and the others why he would be bleeding profusely from the nose when that happened.

Fully nude, Ohgi shifted uncomfortably in his position, especially when those violet eyes seemed to scrutinize him. He felt like some bug in a jar. This was why he hesitated about having sex… because it involved being naked. Although he exercised and ate well when the given the chance, he didn't exactly have the perfect physique of a soldier or handsome looks like Jeremiah Gottwald who had both before meeting his end at the Guren's claw-hand.

He stiffened upon feeling a hand graze his upper arm and broad shoulders, and felt his muscles flex under his skin when those warm fingers came into contact. Ohgi watched Zero… watching him… and his heart beat slows from its once irregular beat. He steels his nerves and responds, slowly at first, reaching out to touch the younger man in those exact places and is rewarded with another kiss.

Boldly, he moves his hands lower to rest on the Rei's hips. They were nice hips. His hands felt at home there. Just as the boy's arms belonged around his neck, bringing their chests to together. He could practically feel the other's rapidly beating heart, and knew the patient expression on Rei's face was just another mask.

Without thinking, he moved one of his hands back up until the pads of his fingers lightly circled an already hard nipple. Ohgi grinned to himself as he heard the teen gasp, and saw those lovely lashes flutter. He watched, unblinkingly, as the boy's pink tongue came out to moisten his dry lips before reaching out and taking a hold of Ohgi's wrist and tugged it downwards.

The Japanese resistance fighter felt his heart race and breath stolen from him as he felt the hard organ between Rei's long legs. He touched it again, marveling as how the pulsing organ felt like hot velvet. Reluctantly Ohgi's eyes strayed from those dark amethyst pools to stare as his fingers moved on their own, wrapping around the younger man's shaft. He moved his hand slowly and his pulse fluttering when he heard the youth moan.

He repeated the motion, stroking slowly, and tried to ignore his own hard sex every time Rei's hips jerked towards him. Even though he had lived alone for several years, Ohgi had always put others needs before his own. Now his chivalry was being put to the test as he increased the speed of his strokes, wrapping an arm around Rei's slim waist in order to support him; while his own cock wept at the neglect it was receiving.

"Kaname, I need you…" the way Rei had purred out his name caused Ohgi to forget how to breathe. Luckily his body knew what it wanted… needed…

"Kaname, are you all right?"

Ohgi blinked back the sting of tears burning his eyes and stared down at the worried violet irises of his lover's. He was unable to respond, not knowing the answer himself. Presently, he was caught between heaven and hell by giving into his passion he had cast aside his control without a second thought.

Although he was inexperienced, Ohgi moved as if possessed; retrieving the bottle of lotion in such a hurry that he had practically knocked the nightstand down. Eagerly he applied the lubricant over his aching arousal just like countless lonely nights before sharing his bed. His eyes were transfixed when he watched Rei take the bottle from him and began to slick his own fingers with its contents before pushing them… in there. He vaguely remembered the stories from old classmates had told him of how men had intercourse with each other came back to him. Instead of turning crimson up to his hairline while his nose gushed out with blood; his body reacted differently. He could barely wait for Rei to finish, before taking a hold of those slender legs with trembling hands before spreading them widely apart while his hips rolled forward.

Rei muffled his cry pain and surprise with one hand while clenching the older man's shoulder with the other until his knuckles turned white. His slender frame arched up from the bed as it was impaled with one deep thrust. He pressed his lips into a thin line, afraid of what the neighbors might hear on the other side of the wall. The Japanese above him was unable to mute his passion as he groaned lowly against Rei's throat.

Heat, glorious heat engulfed Kaname Ohgi's entire being. His eyes rolled backwards at the sensation of warm velvet squeezing cock almost to the point of pain. Once he could press no further as his balls were pressed flushed against the boy's rear; Ohgi took one deep, shaky, breath before looking down at young Britannian's constricted face. His calloused features hand against the damp surface of Rei's forehead before leaning down to kiss it.

"I'm sorry," he breathed hoarsely. "Did I hurt you?"

Rei was also panting as he stared back up at him. His lips twitched into a small yet tired grin as he cupped Ohgi's face in is hands. He guided the older man's head down until their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I think I'll live."

It took sheer will power alone not to thrust when those delicious muscles squeezed him intimately. Ohgi stood his ground by refusing not to move when his young lover obviously needed timed to adjust. He felt guilty that he was bombarded by euphoric sensations while Rei was suffering from the agony of being split open.

He ignored his own body's demands to distract the boy from his discomfort. Gently, he ran his hands down those slim hips until his fingers wrapped around the base of the half-erect cock trapped between their bodies. He stroked it slowly, gently applied pressure until it became hard once more and Rei's head lolled off to the side and drew in ragged breaths while his cheeks flushed scarlet.

Ohgi began to tremble under the strain, his knees already felt like lead weights and yet he forced himself to remain in that kneeling position while his lover quaked beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about how that hot sheathed flexed around him. The image of Zero's flushed face and parted lips, was burned into his retinas; and as much as he tried to resist, his body began to move.

* * *

**_Prior to the operation in the Narita Mountains, it had snowed briefly; blanketing the ground in a shimmering whiteness. The Black Knights stood scattered around the masked revolutionary, holding their weapons with tight knuckled grips as their jaws dropped open in disbelief. _**

**_"Will no one challenge me?" Zero asks holding his own gun with its barrel hovering over his own heart. He dared them to usurp him. He dared death to take his life there and now. Not one of them moved to take the gauntlet. _**

**_"Well?" _**

**_"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero." _**

**_Leafless green stems stood tall over the ice and snow, and the petals did not lose their hue yet to the frost. It was probably the first time I could admire these flowers… in their own way, they were beautiful. _**

**

* * *

**

Ohgi opened his eyes as he heard a small cry escape from those same lips that mocked the most fearsome Witch of Britannia. He froze at first, thinking he had hurt Rei and moved to withdraw only to hear another noise that sounded like a protesting mewl. It was clearly not pain…no it was…

"Ka… Kaname…" the boy practically whimpered while thrashing his hips. "Th… That spot… move!"

_'What spot?'_ Ohgi wondered frantically but did as he was told by both Zero and his own desire. He pulled out slowly, only to push in deeper into the trembling teenager below. It was only during the second thrust did he feel the cluster of nerves and noted how Rei had to smother himself with a pillow in order from alerting the entire complex of what they were doing at this hour.

In the heat of the moment, he didn't care if Rei cried out for the entire world to hear. He continued to hit that spot continuously while speeding up his strokes on the pulsing organ in his hand. The young Britannian continued to writhe underneath him as his arms and legs hooked around Ohgi bringing their bodies tightly together.

Like the petals of an exotic flower, he could feel his climax blooming inside his abdomen as he raced to completion. He could hear a countdown going off in his head. _God… any second now_. He leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Rei's as they both swallowed each other's cries.

_"Zero!" _his mind screamed while he groaned out "Rei!" when he came deep inside his lover.

The said boy let out a deep, satisfied sigh, before his eyes slid shut while falling soundlessly asleep. Ohgi smiled gently as he disentangled their limbs yet held the other close as he prepared to drift off. He couldn't help but feel envious of the amnesiac boy who did not have to worry about the war games any time soon. For now, Rei was just Rei and Ohgi was content with that.

"I… I love you," his whispered to the slumbering Britannian. Ohgi planted another kiss upon the sweaty teenager's brow before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

"I love you!"

Her amber eyes stared impassively at her former lover who continued to pound at the doors of a cable car as it descended further away. It took quite awhile trying to track him down to gather information. Although he was a total nuisance but at least now she had a good idea where to find current accomplice. She quickly hurried to catch the next train to the Tokyo Settlement … and maybe catch a slice of pizza along the way.

* * *

**End Part 8**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the wait, I tried really hard not making Ohgi into sadistic-seme-Schneizel. Thanks for reading, and **please** review!


	9. Part 09

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 9**

It was only hours before dawn when Ohgi had awoken to the sensation of gentle nips around his throat, causing his cock to swell with arousal. His sleepy eyes met with those mischievous violets, and he could not help but grin in response. With little effort, he pulled the younger man on top of him but did nothing else. He saw very clearly, that his lover wanted to take the lead as the boy had found the discarded bottle of lotion and begin to smear its contents along his arousal.

_'Am I still dreaming?'_ Ohgi couldn't help but wonder as he licked his dry lips.

Slender fingers moved deliberately, with more skill in his touch than the older man had the previous night. Zero was such a fast learner. Ohgi felt his muscles stiffen when the younger man gently took hold of his sex, stroking it curiously until he thrashed upwards on the bed and nearly throwing his lover off.

"R-Rei…" he pleaded as he reached out and took a hold of the youth's hips to pull him closer.

The raven-haired Britannian hunched elegantly above him. His face, beautiful, sophisticated, and boyishly-handsome was only centimeters away. Teasingly, Rei brushed his lips against his own.

"Yes, Kaname?" Rei purred into ear, his voice low and sultry. "Do you want to be inside now?"

If possible, Ohgi's face became a red beacon in the darkness. He couldn't believe that the other male, who was at least ten years younger than himself, could make such a suggestion. How could Rei act so casual, so in control, while he was reduced to a stuttering mess?

All Ohgi could do was nod. Because, yes – _Oh God, yes_ – he wanted to be deep inside that clenching inferno that was both exquisite and excruciating at the same time. He wanted to feel Rei stretched tight around him, quaking every time his erection nudged that oversensitive spot. He needed to feel their bodies, their passions, merge together after drifting slightly apart. Right now, at this very moment, he wanted Rei more than the liberation of his own country.

His wish came true upon feeling the tip of his erection press against that tight, twitching, ring of muscle that guided him home. Ohgi groaned through his teeth, burying his head back against the pillow as he felt himself enveloped in constricting heat. With his half lidded eyes, he watched Rei tremble above him, physically exerting himself just to remain balanced and upright while being breeched.

Swallowing hard, he reached over to steady the boy's hips, and at the same time he lifted his own. He watched, transfixed as more and more of his rigid cock disappeared as the boy continued to lower himself. By the time he was fully inside, beads of sweat that formed on Rei's forehead, were dripping lightly onto his chest.

"So tight…" he moaned in euphoria. Ohgi pushed in slightly at an angle and felt Rei's core squeeze him enticingly, in an attempt to keep him from retreating.

"Kaname! Oh!" Rei gasped, his head lolling back to expose that slender throat for the taking. The Japanese did just that, eagerly planting his lips on that smooth column as he arched hips, driving himself deeper that before.

"Oh! Oh!" the boy tried to muffle his cries with his hands.

"Ohgi!"

_'Ohgi?'_

_

* * *

_

"Ohgi! Hey, Ohgi snap out of it!"

The Sub Commander of the Black Knights blinked and glared tiredly at Tamaki for waking him from his erotic day dream. Thank goodness he was currently sitting behind a desk. There was no way he could explain why he was having a boner in the middle of the afternoon right after a briefing. He sluggishly sat up and stared at the reports laid out before him and forced his brain to absorb their contents.

The Kyoto group would eagerly support them if it meant liberating Kyoshiro Tohdoh; however, no matter how many weapons or knightmare frames they had – they were still short a brilliant strategist. He only hoped a hit and run scenario would catch the Britannians off guard by scheduling it at the same time of that Britannia art museum event in the settlement. Princess Euphemia would be there, and with any luck Viceroy Cornelia and her Royal Guard as well.

"…it's too bad we don't have a Raikou like the JLF at Kawaguchi; those geezers in Kyoto say that there ain't enough time to send us one, what kind of crap is that?" Tamaki complained. "I mean, sure Kallen and her Guren can kick a lot of ass… and we also have the Four Holy Swords to back us up, but they'll be piloting Burais… and what if that White Knightmare shows up again?"

The former school teacher frowned, as he pressed down a little harder with his pen while signing his name where it needed to be on the forms in front of him. He had not thought about that White Knightmare frame that had caused them nothing but trouble and the loss of Zero's memories.

"Ohgi?" the brunet asked as his eyes widened slightly as he watched his friend nearly break the pen he had been gripping onto with white knuckles. "Hey, man, are you all okay?"

"We'll destroy it," Ohgi vowed gravely while ignoring the other's incredulous stare. "After all it's just another obstacle we need to get around, especially if we want to fight Britannia."

He watched Tamaki leave his office, bewildered by his unusual behavior but also more confident that their plan would work. Minami and the others were thoroughly impressed how their current leader seemed more pulled together and organized even if they did have to rouse him every other hour when he would space out. It was obvious to them, that he had not been getting enough rest, believing that he pushed himself to temporarily fill in the large gaps that Zero had left behind. It was a good thing the ability to read minds didn't exist…

* * *

Ohgi paid absolutely no heed to the hot spray of water above him that soaked into his hair as he continued thrust his hips forward into the smaller body trapped between him and a wall of shower tiles. Despite the water and steam getting into his eyes, he continued to watch how the young Britannian's spine went taunt like a bow, every single time he penetrated him. Those pale fingers desperately clung onto the stall handle for dear life, especially when the teenager found the strength to push back against him.

Rei's thin legs quaked with fatigue and it was obvious that they would not support him much longer. Wrapping an arm around the youth's waist, Ohgi slowly lowered them both down onto the floor. How he wished he could afford an apartment with a large bath tub and not some cramped shower stall where he was sitting in awkward and uncomfortable cross-legged position. He would have liked to reach up and turn off the spray of water above them; but suddenly the boy in his lap flexed his hips, and Ohgi wouldn't have cared if he had been doused by a waterfall.

Ohgi's hands sought out and cupped his lover's buttocks, kneading the quivering flesh as he continued to take his lover with slow languid thrusts. How he wished this moment could last forever, especially when the boy made delightful moans and whimpers; causing him to increase his pace to go faster, deeper, than before. Rei's backed arched as he tossed his head onto the older man's shoulder; his beautiful face was contorted with pleasure and pain.

"Ka… Kaname!" Rei cried out his name with intense arousal, while clawing at the wet tile floor.

He swooped down quickly, capturing the boy's mouth in a heated kiss as he reached around to take a hold of his neglected arousal that felt as hot and desperate as those delectable lips. His movements swiftly changed into uncontrolled and erratic as he hoisted himself off the ground with each thrust, impaling Rei whose screams were muffled by the sound of running water. Reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure, Ohgi climaxed, spilling his seed into the twitching young man pressed against him.

Breathing deeply, he cleaned off his hand that was coated with Rei's release, and finally turned off the water. Carefully, he withdrew his now spent cock and the boy shifted in his lap. Trembling lips were marking their territory all over his throat and Ohgi sighed as he embraced the slighter form on top of him.

"I believe…" the boy purred, sounding very much like a satisfied kitten, "that we need another shower."

Ohgi laughed before taking hold of the other's jaw to kiss his nearly bruised lips. "Judging by the amount of water we waste rather than conserve by sharing one… I'm going to have to get a second job, or convince the higher ups to give me a raise."

Rei frowned at him as he pulled some towels hanging off from the shower rod. "You know I can probably get a job somewhere that pays under the table. That way I can pull my own weight."

"I don't mind," The older of the two insisted. He wished he hadn't said anything while trying to smile as he picked Rei up and set him aside so he could clean himself up. "You're pretty light actually, and I can easily support the both of us…"

"I'm not invalid," the boy suddenly cut in as he stood up, draping the towel around his waist. "I just need to do something outside this apartment complex… and maybe remember who I am and where I come from."

Ohgi tried to swallow the knightmare frame that was lodged in his throat, as he instantly climbed his feet upon hearing the familiar ring of his cell phone. Damn, he was late for work. Both Inoue and Minami were going to definitely chew him out today. Well, what was left of him as those harsh violet eyes pinned the Black Knight in his place. If that was how angry Zero looked like, he was thankful for the mask.

"Look, Rei…" he began, while ignored the fourth ring that seemed ten times louder then the first, "could we please talk about this when I get back home?"

"Fine..." The young Britannian sighed in defeat before nodding and accepted the kiss from Ohgi who hastily began to throw on some clothes.

"We'll work this all out together, I promise."

* * *

**_"Really Kallen," Naoto spoke in a lightly scolding tone, "what were you thinking by picking a fight with a boy twice your size?"_**

**_"But oniichan!" the little girl argued, "he called me a gaijin because my hair is red!"_**

**_"That's no reason to resort to fighting him on the playground. Now mother has to take time off work and talk to your teacher. Do you know how hard that is for her?" _**

**_Kallen grumbled something unintelligible under and looked a way quickly when her older brother glared back at her. His lip curled into a frown and Ohgi quietly distanced himself away from the two siblings as an ugly storm began to brew between them. Normally the two Kouzuki children got along rather well since Kallen idolized her big brother; but when they didn't meet eye to eye… things got out ugly. _**

**_"Ohgi," his best friend's little sister called out to him, "you agree with me, don't you?" _**

**_"Of course he doesn't," Naoto clipped in immediately. "He's an adult and you're behaving like an immature little kid."_**

**_Kallen's face turned as red as her hair as she glared up at her brother. "I was talking to Ohgi!"_**

**_Although the young high school student towered over the little redhead, he wished he could suddenly shrink down and hide. He always hated playing the 'human' in human tug-a-war; because either way he was going to be ripped to shreds. A part of him did believe Kallen had a right to be angry because, she was not a gaiijin – a foreigner – she was sired by one; but she and Naoto in heart and mind were Japanese like their mother. _**

**_Speaking of their mother, Ohgi could not believe Naoto had stopped by the floral shop once more. It wasn't birthday or anything but he bought her another bouquet of those horrendous spider lilies. Naoto explained that he hoped the flowers would calm his mother down and not scold Kallen too harshly. Ohgi was impressed. However, by the time the two left the shop, they had finally realized the little girl was missing. _**

* * *

Ohgi wasn't sure why he was remembering the past at a crucial time like this. He glanced over to see his childhood friend's little sister, the Ace of the Black Knights, cleaning a non-existent smudge on the Gurren Nishiki's left leg. Kallen was frowning at her own reflection as if scolding herself since Naoto was no longer here to do it.

He walked over and placed a comforting hand on the young pilot's shoulder, trying to give her a reassuring smile even though he wasn't certain what was bothering her. Well it couldn't hurt to ask.

"What's wrong?"

The redhead shifted and leaned against him, as she has many times before when something was weighing heavily on her mind.

"A lot of things…" she sighed, "there's a lot riding on us saving Colonel Tohdoh, and we don't have Zero. N-Not that I doubt your leadership, Ohgi… you've been amazing ever since Naoto…."

He held her close and just nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Kallen; though I doubt we would have lasted this long without working as a team, and you're the amazing one. You're the best pilot out of all of the Black Knights, and the only one who can stand up against that White Knightmare."

The pilot of the Guren's expression darkened at the mention of the mention of that obstacle that stood in their way ever since Shinjuku.

"Zero trusted me to back him up," she spoke bitterly and it caused Ohgi to wince as he remembered the boy waiting for him at home. "But I let the enemy get pass my guard."

He shook his head and looked into her guilty eyes.

"Kallen, there was nothing you could have done differently. You were already engaged with the Witch of Britannia, and if it had been any of us… well we would have ended up in body bags. So don't blame yourself." He continued to hold her gaze while adding, "'I'm sure Zero wouldn't want you to."

She smiled back slightly but both of them turned quickly as Tamaki and Yoshida started to yell at one another about the Guren's maintenance check. Everyone was tired and irritable since it was already midnight. Ohgi had called the apartment to let Rei know he was going to be late but the teen was probably still annoyed with him and hadn't picked up any of his calls.

"Would you hurry it up? All this shit should have been done hours ago!" Tamaki barked up at both Yoshida and Minami who were standing over the Guren's shoulders. "Just shove all of that crap in there and close it up."

Yoshida, the most muscular of the entire resistance group, looked like he wanted to hurl his wrench at Tamaki. There were two reasons that kept him from murdering the loudmouth idiot; one, was that he didn't feel like cleaning a bloody wrench when he was done… and the second, was when an unfamiliar, shrill, voice spoke up and caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare.

"You will treat the Guren with the utmost respect it deserves," ordered a tall blonde, dark skinned woman, wearing a white lab coat over a skimpy halter top and hip hugging jeans. "It's certainly more valuable than any of you here."

"And who the hell are you, lady?"

Tamaki glowered at the stranger and two other men in her company. They obviously weren't Japanese. She stared back at him as if he were something to be discovered under the bottom of one of her dainty slippers.

"My name is Rakshata Chawla, and I am that child's mother."

The group of Black Knights followed the gesture she made with a long smoking pipe towards the red war machine they had been arguing over. She ignored the incredulous stares and took a long drag from her pipe before approaching the current member in charge. Ohgi gulped nervously, while Kallen stared the Guren's self-acclaimed creator in awe.

"You are, Kaname Ohgi, correct?" she asked and didn't wait for him to nod, "Kyoto, those old cogs, said you wouldn't be needing my help for this operation; but then I get a call during dinner requesting that I be here. Your leader sounded almost desperate… I can see why."

Ohgi could feel everyone's eyes suddenly on him. "Um… I didn't call you."

"No, but I did," an unmistakable voice spoke up causing Kallen's breath to hitch in her throat and Ohgi's blood to go cold. He turned abruptly, and caught his horrified expression reflected on Zero's mask.

* * *

**End Part 9**

**Author's Note:**

Don't you just love cliffhangers? Even though it's been four months, I really rushed to get this part done today. I'm going to try and wrap this up soon before my writing muse leaves me. Also, would anyone be interested in beta reading this story? If so, please send me a message.


	10. Part 10

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 10**

Ohgi stared with wide bewildered eyes at the miracle before him. This time he wasn't sitting inside a cockpit waiting for Zero and Kallen to plummet off a bridge and escape with Kururugi. He was not standing on a yacht, bowing submissively behind Zero who single-handedly saved innocents from General Kusakabe, then declared his rebellion against Britannia. This time, the miracle that the masked revolutionary performed… was simply standing there.

"Z-Zero!" he heard Kallen gasp as she moved to approach their long lost leader.

"And just where the hell have you been?"

Tamaki was much more vocal, stalking forward with a scowl that didn't last the moment that ominous mask swiveled in his direction. Although they could not see the expression their leader wear, they could some how detect his animosity. Zero did not respond to any of them as he strode forward in the now silent room save for the sounds of his booted footsteps and dark cape swishing behind him. For all his talk, the former head of financing quickly backed down and scrambled out of the way. Ohgi wished he could have done the same if only his legs hadn't suddenly refused to work.

_'Is it really him?'_ was the question he was sure was a thought that was on the minds of all his comrades.

There were many questions racing through his mind and yet his tongue was comatose and useless. The sub-commander of the Black Knights did manage to finally clamp his mouth shut when Zero stopped alongside him. He froze completely, didn't so much as twitch as he his leader remained close yet did not even turn to acknowledge him.

Although he was thankful that mask wasn't facing him, he couldn't help feel resentful for being ignored. An emotion that he could clearly identify as jealousy sat like a lead weight in his stomach as he watched Zero reach out and politely offered a gloved hand towards dark skinned woman who had arrived earlier.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, " the revolutionary spoke formally as she shook his hand. For the Black Knights it was a strange sight to see their leader make such a friendly gesture, save for a few times they sat together in the MCV, he usually kept his distance.

"Rakshata," she corrected with an appraising stare, "and you're Zero? It's a pleasure."

"Indeed, but the pleasure is all mine, Rakshata."

The tall blonde's mood suddenly lifted as Zero began to tell her how impressed he was with her current and past work. To his side, he noticed the redhead was having a hard time keeping her focus between Zero and Rakshata. The scientist practically swelled with pride as the two began to converse over the Guren's performance at Narita. The others assembled couldn't control their slack-jaw expressions when the scientist spoke of her creation as if it were a flesh and blood offspring.

All the while, Ohgi wished he could stop staring at Zero. His hands itched to grab the phone in his pocket and call home, wondering if someone would pick up. If Rei answered, then without a doubt this Zero was an imposter, just like the meeting with Kyoto.

_'C.C.?'_ he wondered.

It was a possibility since the mysterious green-haired girl had impersonated their leader before. Yet it was the voice that was unmistakably Zero's, with the same strict, commanding, powerful tone that revered by the mostly all of the Black Knights. Something only the 'Enemy of the Empire' himself could pull it off.

Shaking his head, Ohgi forced himself to focus on the rebellion rather than Rei. These scientists had not come to them empty handed. Since the Four Holy Swords would be participating in the operation to liberate Tohdoh, they were given new Japanese Knightmares and specially enhanced pilot suits. The assembled Black Knights were in complete awe at the sight of the Gekka units, which by looks alone were superior to Burais. These new models had twice as much fire power and enhanced maneuverability; the sight of them made Ohgi beam with pride. No other resistance faction had been given this much in so little time.

Before Rakshata left with her escort, she passed a message on from Lord Kirihara. If the Black Knights were successful in this operation, their funding would nearly be doubled. More aid from the House of Kyoto meant more of these Gekka units. All they would need then was to find highly skilled pilots like Kallen.

When they were finally done ogling their new assets, the group turned its attention back to Zero who was already looking over their plans turned over by Diethard. Ohgi blinked and stared at the newsman who looked as if he had run all the way from his high rise in Tokyo Settlement so he could be Zero's shadow. The handsome blonde reporter was prattling excitedly as Zero remained mute. He fell further into the pits of jealousy at the sight of those two Britannians standing so close together.

"You've made some wise decisions in my absence, Ohgi," Zero finally addressed him. "We can use your plan, and escape routes to liberate Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh. I will be taking part of the operation and making adjustments to deal with Britannia's White Knight. That nuisance needs to be eliminated once and for all. Q-1, I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir!"

Kallen's smile stretched out for miles. Ohgi couldn't help but wonder how pissed off the redhead would be to discover the man whom she revered was old enough to be her classmate. Speaking of pissed off, he caught Tamaki's scowl directed to their leader from the corner of his eye. He sighed to himself, knowing his friend wasn't about to let the question of Zero's whereabouts go unanswered. After being the only one among the Black Knights to see face behind the mask, he could understand the need for secrecy. However, the young Britannian had to know that trust could never be earned if he directly avoided confrontation during crucial matters like these.

"By the way, Zero," he spoke quickly the moment Tamaki opened his big mouth. "I saw the wreckage of your Burai at the docks. You were injured fighting the enemy head on in the last battle. Will you be all right piloting again?"

It felt like a lie on his tongue even though it was the partial truth. That ominous mask stared blankly back at him and the empty silence makes seconds draw out into days. Ohgi cannot help but replay those brief but blissful moments he's shared with Rei, and he almost wants to weep at their loss.

"Yes, I have made a full recovery, Lieutenant. Thank you for your concern," Zero responded with a hint of gratitude before quickly turned on his heel and departed back into the shadows.

* * *

**_After hours of frantic searching, they finally found Kallen at Shiba Park near Tokyo Tower. She was sitting on the cold stone steps of Zojo-ji Temple, putting together an arrangement of hand picked flowers. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from obvious crying. Suddenly, all the self-directed anger and anxiety between mother and son quickly disintegrated as they rushed forward, throwing their arms around the surprised little girl._**

**_With new tears, Kallen apologized for leaving and gave her mother the picked flowers. The assorted bouquet consisted of yellow daffodils, daisies, and bright red hydrangeas of different lengths and sizes, many of them looked slightly crushed by the child's unsteady grip. Although they weren't elegantly cut and arranged like the Higanbana that lay forgotten at the Kouzuki house, the mere sight brought a beautiful smile to their mother's face. No longer upset, the petite Japanese woman looped her arms around both of her children and suggested that they head back home. _**

**_"Kaname-kun," she had called out to him, "I hope you'll be staying for dinner tonight. You're always welcome in our home."_**

**_He had smiled and nodded but after standing off in a distance, Kaname Ohgi couldn't help but feel like an unwanted voyeur when he watched the small family lost in both tears and laughter. He was happy for both Naoto and his mother as the two endured hours of torment worrying over Kallen. Yet his happiness was nowhere near the level of theirs and he couldn't help but feel envious… and then guilty for feeling that way. _**

_

* * *

_

Within his complex, almost all the bulbs on the wall-sconces located beside every apartment door needed to be replaced. The lights flickered constantly late at night, casting eerie shadows that danced throughout the entire hallway, and in combination with the noisy hum of electricity, anyone could lose their nerves by simply standing there for as long as Ohgi had. Fortunately, his attention was fixated on the foreboding door in front of him.

Never before had he ever been so cautious of entering his own home, but he had reason to be afraid now. Zero or Rei… who would be waiting for him on the other side? Even when the answer was obvious after the meeting, he couldn't help but hope. His palms were sweaty and he fumbled with the keys more than once when it came to finally unlocking the door.

Inside his apartment it was dark, and he strained his ears to pick up any sound of movement. When there was none, he quietly eased the door shut before quickly hitting the light switch. Ohgi took in the sight of his messy living room with dread. The day's newspaper was reduced to scraps that littered the room. Furniture had been moved. Books had been thrown off the shelves. The cordless phone was off its cradle and lay in broken pieces on the floor. His laptop had been knocked off the coffee table, and was now lying upside down. Although it did not appear as a typhoon hit his once immaculate home, there had been an obvious storm of rage.

With a heavy heart, he ignored the mess and moved on to inspect the other rooms. The kitchen remained the same. Yet unlike the previous nights when he came home late, there was no meal set out for him. Which was fine, Ohgi didn't have the stomach to hold anything down anyway.

Finally, he entered the bedroom and his heart ceased its beating. It looked as if his closet had exploded, with all his belongings dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. Ohgi did not need to pick through the mess to see what was missing. As the days past, he had almost forgotten their existence. The night he brought an injured Zero home, he had removed the costume and the mask and hidden them away where he had hoped no one would find them. Not even by Rei. Aside from putting away their laundry away, the amnesiac teenager had no reason to look through his old suitcases. Zero, on the other hand, had every reason… especially if he was looking for what was taken away from him.

_'I should have just taken him to a doctor,'_ he scolded himself._ 'I should have told him the truth. I should have helped him find his real home.' _

What if Zero hated him, despised him for keeping secrets or for allowing them to become so much more than mere acquaintances? He realized, to his horror, he had taken advantage of the injured Britannian. Even though Rei had consented at the time, he shouldn't have accepted and kept his cradle-robbing hands to himself.

Suddenly feeling more exhausted that he had ever been in his entire life, Ohgi ignored the bed and headed back into the living room. He switched off the lights before lying down on his uncomfortable sofa. He knew his back would kill him in the morning, but he didn't care. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed himself to try and fall asleep so he wouldn't go into work and botch up everything because of fatigue. Yet once again he was plagued with the same insomnia he had experienced the night he brought Zero home. Now he couldn't even call this place a home… not without Rei.

_'I should have never fallen in love.'_

* * *

**End Part 10**

**Author's Note:**

More Ohgi-angst… and he can just be as jealous as my Schneizel (but nowhere near sadistic) when someone moves in on their Lelouch. Again, I apologize for the delay. I've had to revise my storyline a couple of times and came up with multiple endings. I'll eventually either choose one or post a poll on my profile page.


	11. Part 11

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 11**

With Zero's return, the crushing burden of leadership is immediately lifted from Ohgi's shoulders. He oddly felt liberated following orders rather than delegating them. The core members of the Black Knights may have started out as a resistance cell, but now they were organized into a militia taking a step forward into the unknown. Now it was obvious that they were favored by the Six Houses of Kyoto and it was more than he or anyone else from their group – especially Tamaki with all his boasting – could handle.

The hours of the day their mission fell upon, seemed to pass like seconds for Ohgi who was always on his feet or running errands around Tokyo Settlement. He spoke to Zero maybe a few times over the phone or busy hallways. However, their conversations were short and just not enough time for him to try and match voices in his head. He eventually gave up, and continued to bury himself in his work while trying hard to forget about his missing lover.

"Excuse me, Ohgi," Inoue had called out to him when he was about to take a nap in one of the spare rooms before the mission began. "Zero wants to see you in his office."

Well so much for trying. Just like that, all his physical and mental fatigue had disappeared and replaced with anxiety. He fought the urge to chew on his lower lip in front of Inoue when he asked if Zero gave her a reason. Unfortunately, she did not know the details then excused herself to help Rakshata's crew set up equipment.

Ohgi felt his shoulders slump in defeat before he resigned himself to his fate and climbed the steps leading to the second level of the MCV. Even though he was moving at an incredibly slow pace, his mind was racing faster than ever. When he approached that foreboding door he briefly imagined it leading back to his apartment with Rei - not Zero's - private sanctuary.

_'Welcome home.' _

Ohgi's heart painfully constricted in his chest as he imagined that youthful, beautifully handsome face smiling at him every time he returned. Reality sets in quickly as he realizes his break would not last forever, and work still needed to be done. He sucks in his breath through clenched teeth, and holds while pressing the intercom button.

"Zero? It's Ohgi," he announced over the speaker. "You wanted to see me?"

Instead of hearing a response from the other side, the door before him hissed open. He drew another breath before stepping inside, and blinked in surprise to see C.C. lounging casually on a sofa, along with half a dozen of Pizza Hut boxes stacked by her feet. Ohgi knew about the mysterious green-haired woman's pizza obsession from Tamaki and Kallen, but surely she couldn't eat all of that herself, could she?

"C.C. get out," Zero ordered.

The unusual girl with an equally strange name to match did not budge. "No thanks, I'm quite comfortable here."

Ohgi's blood suddenly went cold. He turned abruptly to face the mask that had been scrutinizing him ever since he entered the room. If C.C. was lying on the sofa eating pizza, then the Zero sitting at the desk was…

"Rei?" he couldn't help but whisper out loud and noticed how Zero twitched involuntary. His eyes widened in realization. "It… it is you! Rei…I…"

The sound of the masked revolutionary's fist slamming into the desk silenced him abruptly. At that moment he could clearly picture that intense glare behind the expressionless mask. Anger was the last expression he had seen on Rei's face before he disappeared.

"I don't know how, but you have obviously mistaken me for someone else, Ohgi. My name is Zero," the founder of the Black Knights spoke coldly in direct opposite of Rei's warmer tones.

Ohgi couldn't help but hide a wince when he was also addressed by his last name. Sure he was certainly used to it, but only a select few ever called him "Kaname." In the past it had been his family and Naoto's mother. Those people were long gone now… and Rei, the boy he had loved, with them.

"My mistake," he managed to respond calmly despite the fact that it felt like a heavy yet invisible noose was being tied around his throat. "What did you want to see me about?"

It was all 'business' from there on and Ohgi could easily lose himself updating their leader on currently completed tasks necessary for the night's mission. Zero seemed pleased as his masked head nodded along and from time to time, he caught C.C. amber stare as she devoured a pizza box one after another.

After twenty long minutes of talking, he and Zero stared at one another for the next five. The other man seemed to deciding on something important as black-gloved fingers drummed lightly on the top of his desk. It seemed that he made up his mind as Ohgi watched him open a drawer and hoped it wasn't another gun he was going to pull out. Instead of a weapon packing lead, it was a large envelop that Zero handed over to him.

"Go on, open it."

Ohgi did so but slowly, fearing the worst like a paper-thin viper ready to snap at him with poisonous fangs or a dismissal from the Black Knights. He was relieved not to find either in the envelope that contained only photographs. Most of the shots were within the settlement, he could tell by the buildings and the working class of Britannian citizens walking around. However, there was one thing – one person - that stood out in each photo: a tall man, with silver-tied back hair, large glasses, headphones….

"So you recognize that man. When did you meet him?"

Zero must have noticed his suddenly slacked jaw and wide eyes. Ohgi turned to see the other man was leaning forward over the desk. Seemingly more interested in whoever was in the photo rather than progress reports for Tohdoh's breakout.

"It wasn't much of a meeting," he explained.

"When and where?"

"Monday, when the Four Holy Swords came to us," he recalled. "I was coming home from headquarters when this man started talking to me on the train."

Ohgi would have liked to believe he saw Zero's folded hands shake briefly when he mentioned the day. He couldn't forget that time even if he wished to. It was after that train ride did he have his first date with Rei. In public, the two held hands despite the looks of animosity.

_"Who cares what they think? All they care to think about is how superior they are to everyone else."_

The words caused the vice around his heart to tighten painfully. If Rei was truly behind that mask right now, did he still believe in his own words? Or did the return of his memories make him forget the boy he was only a matter of days ago?

Suddenly Ohgi hated the mask of Zero. He hated how it formed an impenetrable barrier between him and the face he had grown to love. Unconsciously, he curled his fingers into tight fists, nails bighting harshly into his own skin. Before the Black Knight even realized it, his mouth was open and ready to ask the questions out loud… that was until Zero interrupted him.

"What were you thinking?"

He was suddenly taken aback as a whirlwind of emotions - confusion, anger, hurt - all came spiraling forward.

"What do you mean, what was I thinking?" he demanded hotly. "I had no idea who that man was! How am I supposed to know if he was some sort of informant or a spy? I thought he was some crazed lunatic who was trying to freak me out!"

Already he could vividly remember the man pulling out that single Higanbana and practically mocked him with it. In his mind he had written the whole scene off as a coincidence. Ohgi had told no one what the crimson spider lily meant to him as the flower that bridged life and death.

"Allow me to rephrase," Zero said a moment after the outburst. "What were your exact thoughts before, during, and after you met him?"

It took a long minute to process the question. Although the hurt and anger was gone; however, the confusion – which had grown ten fold – remained. What did his thoughts during that time have to do with anything? Why wasn't Zero asking about what was actually spoken between him and the mysterious man in the photos? With a mental shrug he decided to respond, and hoped his own questions would not remain unanswered.

"I was thinking about the past, the resistance cell that others and I belonged to before the Black Knights," he explained. "Then he spoke to me, but it was complete nonsense. I thought he was on drugs or something…"

_"I'm perfectly sane! You, my friend, have issues. Really, really, big issues… for example, you're scared of flowers that look like spiders…"_

"He knew…" Ohgi whispered. His voice was so low that it was doubtful that the other two in the room had heard him. They proved him wrong.

"He knew," Zero repeated while glancing over to C.C. for a brief moment. The girl who had been far too interested in her pizza had actually stopped eating. "He knew what you were thinking. What else happened?"

"He pulled out a flower and made some weird performance with it." Ohgi really hoped Zero didn't want a demonstration. "Who is this guy? Is he friend or foe?"

"For now he is no one. What kind of flower was it?"

"Hi… Higanbana..."

"Why do you think he had it?" Zero pressed. "What meaning does it hold to you?"

* * *

**_Blood and bullets go together hand in hand on the battlefield. Crimson is the color associated with passion that bleeds from open wounds. With love there is always sacrifice. With loss there is always hate. With hate there is always anguish. The poison spreads until it kills. _**

**_

* * *

_**

From behind his desk, the masked revolutionary was now standing almost rigidly after he had slammed both his hands onto the desk and rose from his seat. The small room that was Zero's office had gone completely silent. Even C.C. had stopped eating to stare at the both of them.

"What was that?" Zero demanded. His tone laced with dark disapproval.

"I said that it's personal. Even I keep secrets."

"You impudent…!"

Ohgi stood his ground, reminding himself that he was the adult between the two of them. Even if Rei was not behind the mask right now, he had to remind himself that he was with the Black Knights by his own choice. He - like the others – weren't the 'numbers' who bowed submissively to Britannia's authority.

"In our last operation together, I killed a Britannian soldier to protect you, Zero," Ohgi informed him with a boost of confidence. "Shooting a woman is deplorable to me… but I did it anyway. If that does not earn your trust, I don't know what else I can say."

He could practically feel those violet eyes glaring at him through the mask as the heavy silence blanketed the entire room once more. He expected for his leader to shout at him for insubordination. Then be dismissed from sight if not his duties as second in command of the Black Knights.

That was why it surprised him when Zero chose to vacate his own office. The man strode from around the desk, brushed right past Ohgi who was rooted at the spot, and headed for the door. Turning on his heel, he stared at Zero's back that faced him.

"That man has been targeting you for some time," Zero spoke flatly. "Aside from operations, you are to remain here at headquarters until I locate him. Understand?"

Despite the fact that the other had implied that he was in danger, Ohgi couldn't help but feel a little happy that Zero was taking a personal interest in his safety at least.

"Yes sir, I understand."

The door hissed open and the closed as Zero left without another word. Ohgi was about to leave as well but paused when he heard C.C. chuckling from where she had been observing them on the sofa. He couldn't believe his eyes as she discarded an empty pizza box and picked up another one.

"Well that was surprising. I didn't expect him to change plans like that," she mused while opening the new box and adding a liberal amount of red pepper flakes to half of the pie. The sight and smell reminded the man that he had yet to eat lunch, and his stomach growled loudly in protest.

"Change plans?" he echoed although knowing she wasn't going to divulge any more information.

C.C. swung her long and slender covered-legs over the sofa to sit up properly as she pulled out a large slice. Much to his surprise, she handed it over to him on a napkin. It wasn't at all like her to share her favorite food, and he accepted it gratefully. He ate slowly while she practically devoured the entire box before his eyes. Ohgi thought about Zero's last order, which meant he could not return home anytime soon.

"That guy from the photo… is he really dangerous?"

The strange man did seem crazy but not exactly homicidal. Although C.C. didn't look directly at him, Ohgi saw his answer on her face before she had a chance to speak. He wondered how could those honey-colored eyes seemed to reflect wisdom beyond their years.

"Men who are obsessed with love usually are."

* * *

**End Part 11**

**Author's Note:**

Yeah I know I'm messed up for having Ohgi kill Viletta (see part 1 in case you've forgotten), but I don't think it's out of his character. He did try to shoot Diethard who ran away right after the JLF submarine exploded. Also note, since Ohgi has been too busy taking care of Zero, he hasn't been too suspicious as to why the JLF blew themselves up in the first place.

Anyway, another rushed chapter. I'm heading off on vacation, so I won't be able to update any of my stories until I get back and settle in (thinking early August).


	12. Part 12

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 12**

The face of Suzaku Kururugi was one the Black Knights thought the world would never see again after being wrongly accused as the murderer of Area Eleven's former Viceroy. It was clearly a set up by the Purist Faction, and even though he was clear of suspicion; in his own country, the young Kururugi would be scrutinized and ridiculed by both the Britannians and Elevens alike. After spurning Zero's invitation, Ohgi had believed that the son of Japan's last prime minister would have kept an extremely low profile and go so far as taking refuge in another Area. He, as well as the others, had mistaken.

Ohgi knew he wasn't the only one whose eyes were staring in shear disbelief at the sight of Kururugi sitting upright within the cockpit of the infamous White Knightmare. All this time, the young man they had saved from execution was the one hindering them through almost each and every battle. The very thought of fighting against their own people for the liberation of their country was inconceivable; however, his eyes did not deceive him.

From within the armored truck he and Yoshida were sitting in, they watched the Zengetsu – its pilot the now liberated Tohdoh Kyoshiro – and the Four Holy Swords, circle around the damaged White Knigthare. They moved like predators closing in swiftly, eager to tear into the wounded prey. Ohgi felt his stomach tie into knots as he heard Kallen's desperate voice call out over the radio. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the former JLF soldiers were about to close into the kill… and they were quickly disarmed by the single Knightmare's superior weapon system.

He couldn't help but wonder why the former Prime Minister's son was fighting against them. He couldn't help but wonder what if Kururugi boy wasn't the only – dare he say, _traitor_ – piloting an advance Knightmare frame against them? They, the Black Knights, were prepared to kill Britannian soldiers if necessary – but what about the Honorary Britannians? What of the innocent who were caught in the crossfire?

"STOP IT!"

Zero's modulated voice shakes him to the core and it makes him instantly abandon his earlier thoughts. In his mind, the visage of Suzaku Kururugi face was replaced with a raven-haired, violet-eyed Britannian. He could clearly picture the contorted and shocked features of the youth behind the mask, and how desperately Ohgi wished he could be there to soothe it all away.

"We've completed our mission objective here… withdraw immediately!"

Without realizing it, he had whispered Rei's name out loud, but fortunately Yoshida – who was sitting at the wheel – hadn't heard him. Before he could open a private channel to their leader, Ohgi noticed many airborne enemy units approaching and swear out loud. Colonel Tohdoh must have realized the messy situation they were about to be in and issued orders for the Swords to retreat with them. From his rear view mirror, he watched the White Knightmare attempt to pursue but with some twist of luck it couldn't… and they were all home free.

Or so he had believed…

Upon their return, Ohgi expected either Zero to be pleased to have learned that Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swordsmen would be joining the Black Knights, or enraged at Kururugi. However, nothing prepared him to hear the barking laughter channeled from their leader's Burai in which Zero had yet to vacate. Kallen had been bewildered by the noise, believing it to be static or some sort of audio malfunction with her communicator. Ohgi knew better, as he told her to hurry on home before locking down the Knightmare hanger.

Taking a deep breath, he approached Zero's custom Burai from the rear, his eyes locked onto the emergency lever. He debated trying to contact the man inside by radio first, but remembered that cold indifferent voice from their meeting earlier. Zero would most likely order him out of the room as well as his personal life, and Ohgi just wasn't ready to hear it.

He pulled at the lever and waited patiently for the hatch to open before climbing inside. It was dark within the cockpit but with the lighting from outside, Ohgi was able to see a form hunched over onto control panel. His heart began to beat irregularly as he leaned forward, around the pilot seat, to gaze at the back of Zero's unmasked head.

Out of concern, he reached out and placed a hand on the boy's cloaked shoulders and almost flinched when the other did. Would Zero pull back or slap his hand away, shouting to be left alone? Ohgi couldn't bring himself to care as he watched the teen shudder, holding onto the Burai's controls in a death grip.

"Why are you there?" Rei's voice trembled with despair. "You were supposed to be by her side. You were supposed to be on my side! How could you? How could you?"

Although he was certain the accusation was not directed at him, he could not help but feel its sting. Was it possible that Kururugi and Zero were friends? It explained an awful lot, especially why Zero had suddenly ordered a cease fire. His heart ached in sympathy for this boy and what he must have endured sitting alone in the darkness upon such a discovery.

"Rei?" he whispered lowly, gently shaking the other's tense shoulder. Ohgi sucked in his breath when that dark head turned to face him, and those familiar violet eyes locked onto his own.

"Kaname?"

He prayed that his ears weren't deceiving him. It had felt like years since he's heard his name from those soft lips, and he resisted the urge to taste them. Instead, he quelled his desires and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry the others have all left," he tried to assure Rei when he noticed the unmasked rebel leader tense, eyes darting passed his shoulder. "And I locked the doors. It's just us. Come on, you can't stay inside here forever."

Rei's expression shifted from wonder, to suspicion, and finally to resignation when he nodded his head. Reluctantly, Ohgi released his grip from the boy's thin shoulder and backed away carefully so not to bump his head while climbing out. Waiting for the pilot seat to slide out on the ground, he caught sight of a slender white and green figure from the corner of his eye.

"How long have you been here?" Ohgi demanded, turning to face C.C. who was leaning casually up against the back of the Burai's leg. His eyes flew to the door and narrowed in confusion to see that they were still closed with the lock activated. He was certain there was no one else in the hanger, so how in the world did she get in?

"I was always here." The strange girl only shrugged. "Waiting for him."

He couldn't help but feel that spark of envy. Kaname Ohgi hated feeling such a foreign and unbecoming emotion; but it was there nonetheless. He was envious that C.C. seemed to know far the man behind the mask, how she was able to follow him like his shadow, to be his only close confident while he kept the other Black Knights at a distance. How he longed to know the enigma that was the nameless violet-eyed Britannian youth.

"Took you long enough," C.C. commented without looking up as a masked Zero step onto the ground. "Can we go, now? I'm getting hungry."

Ohgi's brow furrowed. In one sitting, she had practically consumed enough pizza to feed the Black Knights and possibly all of the members of the Britannian Royal Family! How could she still have an appetite? How could she possibly afford to eat mass quantities like that? Judging by how C.C. just lounged around almost every time he saw her, Ohgi seriously doubted she had a paying job. It was also hard to tell if she was wealthy or not since wear the same white prisoner suit all the time. As far as he knew, she didn't have access to their funding from Kyoto; nor was Zero irresponsible enough to use their financial resource for personal matters. Glancing at the approaching leader of the Black Knights, he concluded that Zero was paying her way out of his own pocket.

"Fine, let's go," Zero snapped, sounding impatient as he strode passed his second in command. C.C. fell automatically instep behind him like a pale shadow she was. How he wanted he could go with them. Just so he could have the opportunity to see his lover once more.

But No matter how much he wanted to raise his hand and call out to his lover and leader, Ohgi couldn't force out either 'Rei' or 'Zero' as the names were both lodged deep in his throat. So he stood there, silent and still just like the rest of the Burais and Gekkas in the hanger. At that moment, he envied those machines and their cold, unfeeling interiors.

This was what he got for being too soft sometime. He was about to head off to his own Burai and read the manual for the fourth time until he heard the sound of Zero's voice clearing his throat. Ohgi turned abruptly to see both his leader and C.C. were no longer facing the now open hanger doors.

"Well?" Zero asked, inclining his head forward. "Aren't you coming?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_"I can't believe we ate the whole thing… I feel sick." _**

**_C.C. made an effort to look sympathetic as she dipped her slice of pizza in some ranch dressing before offering up a bottle of laxative. "Here take this before you throw up on Zero's sofa – which you don't want to do, since that's going to be your bed for the next few nights." _**

**_"I think I'll be okay… ugh…" _**

**_"Well, I'll just set it down on the table then, you should get some sleep. You look like hell." _**

**_"Hey… where are you going?" _**

**_"Outside." _**

**_His brows furrowed in confusion. "But Zero said for both of us to stay here…" _**

**_She shrugged nonchalantly, heading for the door with her pizza in tow. _**

**_"I'll be here when he gets back. Besides, I don't think he would appreciate me sleeping with you." _**

**_His jaw unhinged as he watched her leave. Swallowing hard, he turned onto his side and tried to sleep. _**

* * *

Ohgi awoke with a miserable groan as he woke to his cell's new ring-tone (tastefully titled "chicken remix") that had been punishment inflicted by Rei for missing too many calls. If the noise wasn't embarrassing enough, there was always Tamaki pointing and staring as he asked: _"what's that sound coming from your pants, man?"_ That sad thing was, the annoying techno music grew on him and some of the other Black Knights long before he remembered to change it.

He reached into his pocket to silence the damn thing; it was just too early in the morning to deal will calls right then. Who called at 3AM anyway? Whoever it was had their identities blocked and left no voicemails. So it probably wasn't urgent. He squinted before swearing out loud and forced himself to sit up. It was actually three in the afternoon, and he had managed to sleep throughout the day in Zero's office.

C.C. hadn't come back after all. If she had, she didn't feel obligated to cleaning up the messy remains of their pizza party. He tried to sort out the mess until his phone rang again, this time the unknown caller left a text message:

_Clovisland at 6 – Rei_

* * *

**End Part 12**

**Author's Note:**

Made some changes to where Ohgi and Yoshida had participated in the breakout rather than them just sitting around at their base with Rakshata. Next chapter should be interesting… one name: Mao.


	13. Part 13

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Although it's one of my favorite animes, sadly I do not own Code Geass.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for smut, and if I need remind you – Lelouch is a minor, but I'm sure you're willing to overlook that since you clicked on the link to read this story. Oh, and take a look at the paring… if that's not your cup of wasabi, please do not read any further and blame me later that you had to gouge out your eyeballs with sporks (if you did, can I have them?)

**Additional Warnings:** Weirdness. OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 13**

After showering and changing into some clean clothes, Ohgi arrived at Clovisland a little before six and was surprised to find it practically deserted. Even with the bright neon lights that lit the inside of the park, he would almost assume that the place was closed. The gates were still open but there were no ticket vendors present.

Swallowing hard, he looked around nervously. Why did Rei want to meet him here of all places? Now that the leader of the Black Knights had somehow reclaimed his memories, Ohgi seriously doubted he was here for another date. He wasn't even sure how Rei – no, Zero - felt for him anymore.

Speaking of the younger man, just where was he? Checking his wristwatch again, Ohgi frowned; realizing he had been waiting for several minutes. He huffed, and remembered all the times Rei had chewed him out for being late. Was this payback or something? The rational side of him didn't think so. Neither Rei or Zero would be that immature.

"Kakadoodle-doo!" Ohgi's phone rang out loud, causing him to dive into his pockets to cease the overly annoying chicken clucking techno beat.

…Nevermind. Rei was a devious, immature, little brat who somehow password protected his ring tone settings. Ohgi was painfully reminded that he was officially a child molester now. Sighing in dismay, he pulled out his cell to answer the call; only to learn it was just another text message.

_'Gabriella Square – 5 minutes.'_

Slipping the phone back into his pants pocket, the Black Knight complied. He entered the park, still trying to figure out the reason why he had been summoned here, but could not shake the feeling that he was making a mistake. Even though Rei had told him to come, Zero had ordered that he remain at headquarters. Immediately it dawned on him that he was following the orders of his lover before the masked-man who saved his life in Shinjuku. Following the park signs that guided him to his destination, he wondered, was this whole meeting a set up for some kind of cruel test of loyalty?

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

At the sound of gunfire ripping through the air, he immediately dived for cover behind a nearby park bench. His hand quickly retrieved his own fire arm from its holster while the other was clutching onto his cell, ready to call for backup. From his vantage point, he couldn't see the enemy, or anyone for that matter.

_'Could it be a terrorist attack?' _Ohgi grimaced as he remembered the executed hostages atLakeKawaguchi

Just before he was about to dial for help, it was quiet once more. No sirens or alarms No screaming of mass hysteria. Perhaps it was a hoax or something to do with the theme park? There was only one way to find out. Drawing a shaky breath, the former school teacher ignored his instincts that insisted he run, and approached cautiously.

Gabriella Squarewas almost deserted save for two people, and much to his confusion and relief, neither one of them was Rei. The color instantly drained from his face upon recognizing one individual who lay sprawled on the ground. He knew of only one person with that shade of green hair.

"C.C.!" he cried out, rushing to the young woman's side and panicking at the sight of her wounds. Ohgi was about to pull out his phone and call an ambulance until a trembling, blood-smeared hand covered his own. Startled, his frantic eyes met with hers calm honey-colored ones.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded despite the stream of blood spilling from her mouth. "He told you not to come out."

"But…" Ohgi trailed off as he looked up as suddenly remember the second person who must have been the one who had shot C.C.

_'Isn't that the guy from the train?'_ he wondered, staring at the familiar looking man standing a short distance away. He shared an uncanny resemblance to the person he met on the train and in the photographs Zero had made him look. White hair, same clothes that almost completely covered from head to toe, the only difference was that the stranger wasn't wearing the visor that had concealed most of his face like last time. It was only when the other male grinned that drove all doubt from Ohgi's mind; it had to be him.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's Clues, we just figured out Blue's Clues 'cause we're really smart!" the man sang while still wearing a maniacal grin upon his face the entire time.

"W-Who are you?" he demanded hotly while taking aim, "and why did you shoot her?"

Who was this guy? How long had he been tracking the Black Knights? The first thing to come to mind was he was a Britannian special agent who had spotted him at Port Yokosuka. Then again, the stranger was clearly Asian; perhaps a survivor of the Japanese Liberation front?

"Heh heh heh, no I'm not with the JLF," the man answered the unspoken question. "They all went kablooey remember? Not a Britannian either. As much as I love guessing games – 'cause I always win – I'll just tell you now since C.C. is getting restless. I'm Mao."

A name at last, and it was clear that it didn't matter who Mao's affiliation was; he had shot C.C. which meant he was a threat to Zero and the Black Knights.

"I shot her 'cause I love her," Mao stated simply as he whipped out his own gun, faster than Ohgi could blink.

_ BANG!_

He hit the ground with a thud that rattled his teeth but was too surprised to feel any pain. Once again, the Japanese found himself staring deep into C.C. golden eyes, only this time, they were lifeless. He shuddered upon feeling her life's blood seeping into his own clothes while crimson droplets fell from pale lips onto his cheek.

"C.C…?" he whispered in horror at what had just happened.

"Whoops! C.C. you really shouldn't jump in the way like that!"

"What the hell?" Ohgi screamed in confusion and outrage, "you said you loved her!"

_'Why? Why did you die for me?'_

She was Zero's white shadow. Aside from that, neither he nor the other Black Knights knew anything about her. They considered her to be lazy, completely useless – even Tamaki pulled his own weight most of the time – and didn't care to speak to her much. C.C. was a total stranger to him, and yet she had taken the bullet meant for him. Suddenly overcome with rage, he reacted without a thought he lifted his free arm to take aim at Mao, and fired.

Unfortunately, the Black Knight did not appear to have the same deadly accuracy he had with him when it came to defending Zero. He sat up, with one arm tucked around the dead girl's limp form, and watched Mao stagger for a moment. The strange man swayed for a moment before standing perfectly still once more, half-turning so he could laugh at his would-be killer and with impressive skill, shoot the gun out of his hand.

"Heh, nice try, Ka-na-me!" the silver-haired mocked by over-enunciating each syllable of Ohgi's name in a sing-songy manner. "Let me show you how it's done, kay?"

His eyes widened briefly in terror and despair at the other smiled manically back at him before retrieving his own gun and taking aim.

"Any last words?"

Instead of responding, he squeezed his eyes shut. His mind was bombarded by the faces of his family, friends, and comrades. In the last seconds of his life he apologized to Naoto for being unable to make their dream a reality, then to the other Black Knights for abandoning them. Finally to Rei…

_'I never got to tell you, that I loved you.'_

"Awww how sweet! Please stop, I'm getting cavities!" Mao gushed with sarcasm. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to pass on the message, now time to say goodb-"

**"So there you are. At a place where outsiders' voices wouldn't bother you; that's how I was able to ascertain your location… Mao."**

Before he knew it, his eyes flew open at the familiar voice that spoke through the loud speakers up on the stage platform. All the despair that had weighed him down during what he believed to be the last moments of his life was immediately lifted off his shoulders. Eyes flying open in shock; Ohgi raised his head and stared at the giant screen over the stage.

Rei frowned back at them with those violet orbs narrowed in displeasure. For some reason he showed no emotion towards the dead girl now cradled in his second's arms. Not once did he glance in C.C.'s direction. The Black Knight could not help but be upset and confused from the lack of concern. Was the young man, who leads the Rebellion against Britannia, always this cold?

"Total ice princess," the man named Mao agreed while nodding his head then turned to face the screen. "Hey there Reirei or Lulu - or whatever your lovers call you…oh wait, you're down to just one aren't you?"

**"Your ability only works within a range of 500 meters,"** Rei continued. **"It won't reach all the way to Tokyo Tower."**

Ohgi's heart sank as he recognized the structure behind the young man on screen. If Rei was there, then there was no way he could help. Wait… ability…? This strange man really could read minds? The school teacher glanced over to the silver-haired maniac who was laughing while clapping.

"True enough, true enough," Mao finished chuckling, "but what do you intend to do now? You may have done a good job hacking the system, but even your boyfriend knows there's no way you can get to me... unless you were planning on talking me down with that magical mouth of yours? "

The Britannian youth only blinked and continued to frown.

"Giving me the silent treatment now?" Mao scoffed, "look don't be so greedy. You don't even need C.C. anymore so…"

**"You don't even know C.C. true name, do you Mao?"**

"What?"

On the monitors, Rei's lips curved into a mocking grin.

**"But I know it."**

"You… you … do?" Mao was gaping, looking away from the monitor and back to the lifeless girl in Ohgi's arms. "C.C. is this true? You never told me your name… but you told _him_?"

**"Of course she told me, because C.C. is _mine_."**

"She is not!" the man yelled in outrage at the screens. "She's not! She's not! C.C. was always _mine!_"

Ohgi couldn't help but shiver at the predatory tone of voice coming from both the mask-less Zero and Mao. It was simply disturbing how they regarded the girl – whose corpse was still warm in his arms – as if she had been an object rather than a human being. He swallowed hard and wondered if he could just quietly slip away while the enraged man continued to scream at, seemingly forgetting him.

**"I've conquered all that is C.C.,"** Rei purred with smug satisfaction. **"Including all the parts of her you've never so much as seen."**

The school teacher went rigid, his face blushing bright red. He suddenly remembered all of remarks Tamaki made of C.C. being Zero's mistress. Although it hurt to think about it, unwanted mental images of the mysterious green-haired girl and Zero came to mind; all the hours they spent together alone, sharing one another's secrets as well as intimacy.

**"All of her belongs to me."**

Mao was shaking with outraged as he raised his gun towards the monitors. He growled something that Ohgi could not hear from far away before he started shooting. Bullets riddled the screens, causing sparks to fly; however, Rei's mocking image did not vanish, instead it multiplied until several Reis were speaking at the same time.

**"All mine."**

**"All mine."**

**"All mine."**

"LELOUCH!" Mao howled as he continued to shoot. "You filthy liar! Come out here! Come out here and face me! I'll rip the truth from your mind!"

**"All mine."**

**"All mine."**

**"All mine."**

"SHUT UP! LELOUCH, YOU LIAR!"

_'Lelouch?'_

Swallowing hard, the Black Knight quickly climbed to his feet and picked up the dead girl. While slowly backing away, he kept his eyes trained cautiously on Mao. The maniac had wasted all his ammunition and quickly retrieved a chainsaw out of nowhere and started hacking the monitor to pieces. Finally the screens went black from the severe damage and speakers crackled long enough for them to hear Rei once more.

**"Mao, you've lost."**

It was suddenly quiet, save for the harsh pants coming from the once chainsaw wielding madman who then started to laugh which unsettled Ohgi even more. Mao turned away from the wreckage he had caused to face him with a murderous glint from two oddly glowing red eyes. The Black Knight froze up completely in horror.

_'He looks like a demon.'_

"A demon?" Mao queried over the buzzing of his chainsaw. "Perhaps you're right, but it's Reirei who's wrong. He's the one that lost. I'm taking C.C. with me to our new home, but don't worry I'll send you back to him… one piece at a time. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Ohgi swallowed hard as he back away again… only to stumble backwards after tripping on his own gun. He fell down hard with a grunt and C.C.'s added weight pinned him down. As the buzzing grew louder, one of his hands groped at the ground around them, searching for his fallen weapon that was conveniently out of sight once more. While cursing his horrible luck, he failed to notice that Mao had gone rigid and was staring off in a distance.

"What's going on? Who are they?" the man shouted as the numerous footsteps grew louder.

The sense of hope filled the Black Knight with vigor as he forced himself to sit up with C.C. in his arms. Zero hadn't been wasting time after all, he was distracting Mao long enough for the others to come and surround him. There would be no way the man could handle all of them even if he could read minds.

As the footsteps grew numerous as well, Ohgi's calm began to fade. Light shined down above them and he shielded his eyes for a moment and remembered that the Black Knights did not have a helicopter. Nor did they dress in police uniforms or have white and blue knighmares.

"We have the kidnapper cornered!"

"Drop your weapon and surrender!"

"What? What is the Knight Police doing here?" Mao asked as he watched them with despair as they surrounded them. "Wh-Who called them?"

The Black Knight tensed but his fear of being apprehended as an Eleven caught in a murder scene was replaced with confusion as the Britannians all but ignored him and trained their weapons on Mao. The other Asian was absolutely bewildered as he scanned the growing crowd and seemed to be losing his composure every second.

"Shut up!" Mao screamed as he tried to cover one of his ears. "Stop being so noisy! Stop talking!"

"Is it because he's reading all their minds at once?" Ohgi wondered. The Japanese had not realized he had voiced his question out loud. He hadn't expected an answer but one came anyway.

"Indeed," replied an officer from his right who had bent down to pull C.C. from his grasp. Ohgi was about to resist until he caught a pair of familiar violet eyes staring back at him.

"Rei?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Again, really sorry for the long wait, I've been having difficulty channeling Ohgi – yeah it's all his fault.


	14. Part 14

**Title: Higanbana**

**Pairing:** Ohgi x Lelouch

**Summary:** The equinox flower symbolized bewitching, unluckiness, grief, parting, and death. Falling in love with an amnesiac Zero; Ohgi wonders if this is Mother Nature's way of teaching him that even the most inauspicious of her creations are still beautiful.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated. Slash

**Additional Warnings:** OOCness. Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Part 14**

"Rei?"

Ohgi couldn't help but stare bewilderedly at the teenager who was the face behind Zero's mask. How did he get here so quickly? Just a moment ago he was taunting Mao on screen from his location at Tokyo Tower. It was impossible for the youth to even be here in Clovisland only a matter of seconds later and accompanied by the Knight Police rather than the other Black Knights.

"It…It can't be!" Mao stammered as he seemed to single out Rei among the many officers who had their weapons trained on him. "How… HOW?"

The Black Knight slowly stood and stared back and forth between the two and the Britannians who seemed oblivious to the whole confrontation. What was also odd to Ohgi was that they didn't even seem to notice him. Here he was, an Eleven who was splattered with blood with a murder weapon in reach. He was the perfect scapegoat and not one of them had spared him a second glance.

Now holding C.C. close to his chest, Rei lifted his head and stared at the hysterical mad man on stage. Not a word escaped the youth's lips as they tugged upwards into a superior smirk. Mao's jaw seemingly unhinged as his eyes grew impossibly wide as his mind struggled to process what had happened.

"That's a lie! You were talking … answering me!" Mao shrieked while making a wild gesture towards the wreckage the monitors had been reduced to. Then his eyes met with Rei's once more and went rigid. Seeing his leader's lips widen further into a smug smile, Ohgi knew there was some sort of communication going on between him and the man who was being held at gunpoint by several police officers.

"You? You were predicting my answers?"

It suddenly started to make a little sense to the confused former school teacher. If a recording had been made in advance, then Rei would have had enough time to prepare for this strange operation. But how could this boy predict everything his enemy was going to say?

"Don't mess with me you brat Even if the police take me in, I'll just get out!" Mao lashed out at the air, eyes bulging from his face. "Shut up all of you! I'm no Refrain junkie! Don't you dare insult me!

A few seconds of silence passed, and all the color drained from Mao's face. The silver haired man was practically hyperventilating. His crazed eyes darted to practically every officer present and then he screamed in outrage before pointing directly at the source of his madness.

"You haven't won yet, I won't end here… I still can beat you!"

Ohgi stiffened as Rei, carrying C.C. – who was now very much alive and was insisting they talk some sense into the madman - turned towards him and inclined his head forward. Swallowing hard, the Black Knight understood and quickly climbed to his feet. He almost collapsed back down when Mao continued to shout.

"Hey you pigs! That's the terrorist you've been looking for! He's…"

The lone Eleven tensed as he expected the Knight Police to quickly turn their weapons and gun them down. He glanced back up at the young Britannian once more who actually looked pleased about being exposed. Not one of those heavily armed officers turned back to look at them.

"Fire!"

Ohgi quickly braced himself as he turned away from the sight of Mao being gunned down.

* * *

_**The silence is deafening even as the bullets fly. Blood soaks through cracked concrete and into the earth below. With terror-filled eyes he can see crimson bubble up towards the surface. The stem grows above rotting corpses and a blood red flower blooms.**_

* * *

He could feel the warm morning rays of sunlight press against his closed eyelids, and reluctantly was drawn back into the waking world. His mouth opened and released a long satisfied yawn and was strangely contented as a pair of familiar arms tightened about his waist. Slowly, Kaname Ohgi, opened his eyes and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

This was not his bedroom, his mind concluded right away. The bed felt larger, far more comfortable and warm compared to the one he usually slept in. He reached out hesitantly and his one of his hands came across something soft and plush. _A pillow?_ He wondered while bringing it closer or inspection.

A bright yellow monstrosity with a black top hat stared back down at him. Sort of. The thing didn't really have eyes. Just black squiggles for lids and a mouth.

"Ahem."

Immediately, his gaze turned from the plush yellow blob to meet a pair of irritated golden eyes. C.C.'s frown deepened but she did not move to lift her head from the pillow; her pale and youthful face only mere inches away from his own. How in the world did they end up in the same bed together?

"That is _my_ Cheeze-kun," she said while nodding to the Pizza Hut mascot clutched in his hands. "Return him."

Startled by the girl's sudden hostility, Ohgi obediently complied. Her expression softened instantly as she hugged the stuffed thing to her chest. Meeting his bewildered stare with nonchalance, C.C. nodded to something over his other shoulder.

"_Your_ bedtime buddy is over there."

Ohgi turned his head, following her gaze, and stared back at Rei's sleeping face. His eyes widened, jaw unhinged. He heard C.C. chuckle at his comical expression, but paid it no mind. Being in bed next to his lover had always been a blessing and a curse. He loved the feel of Rei's lithe body pressed against his and dreaded for the moment when Zero would re-emerge and stab him in the back. But now, Rei was Zero… and this was obviously his room. Who knew what kind of weapons the teenage terrorist had in his arsenal?

The large bed creaked when he sat up. Those slender arms around his midsection fell away and he was free. He would have liked to jump out of bed and run to the nearest exit if it wasn't for one important thing.

"What happened to my clothes?" the former leader of a Japanese resistance cell demanded with an embarrassing high-pitched shriek for a man his age. Ohgi didn't care what he sounded like, pulling a sheet over his boxer-clad semi-naked body, as both his eyes frantically looked about the large bedroom.

"So noisy," a tired male's voice remarked.

He looked down as violet orbs stared up at him with annoyance. Then Ohgi's gaze lowered to the Britannian teen's equally nearly nude state, and blushed up to his hairline. He glanced back at C.C. who was wearing nothing but a long men's shirt and a sly smile.

"We… we didn't… we couldn't have done…!"

"…A threesome?" C.C. innocently inquired. "Well actually a foursome, we can't forget Cheeze-kun after all."

The only adult present buried his Gurren-red face into his hands. There was absolutely no justice in the world. A comforting hand touched his shoulder and hesitantly he looked up to the other teenager, the one he actually remembered sleeping with.

"Relax," Rei shook his head in exasperation with a small teasing smile upon his boyishly handsome face, "all we did was sleep. I had the liberty of having your clothes to be cleaned; they were covered in blood after all. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything here that would fit you."

Blood... That's right, C.C. died protecting him the other night. Killed by the crazed man, Mao, who had professed his love for her as Ohgi cradled her corpse. If his memory served him correctly; Mao met his end by firing squad, while she was in bed with two males and very much alive. Had her death been some sort of trick then? Blood bags meant to explode at just the right time? It wouldn't surprise him.

"Where exactly is _here_?" he asked instead, looking around once more.

"Ashford Academy."

For some reason he was surprised that Zero had actually answered him. The name instantly rang as the color drained from his face. This was the rich and extravagant academy for Britannians. He knew of it because a particular Ace of the Black Knights attended this very school. His questioning eyes met Zero's who nodded in response.

"Yes… and my civilian persona is acquainted well with Kallen Stadtfeld."

He couldn't believe it. His best friend's little sister had been going to school with the founder of the Black Knights this entire time. Unknowingly socializing with him. Living a double life with him. His insides suddenly felt like lead as he forced the next question passed his lips.

"Does she know?"

The raven-haired youth shook his head much to Ohgi's unexplained relief. "She suspected at one time before my debut as Zero; but I've managed to abate those suspicions by being in two places at once."

"Except when you both went missing at the same time," C.C. reminded as she rolled over with her back to both males. "You owe me for taking care of that mess and much more, boy."

"Fine, fine, I'll call Pizza Hut when they open." Rei climbed out of bed, showing off those short black briefs he remembered so well. _No!_ Ohgi's brain shouted as blood began to gather down between his legs. Quickly he reached out and smothered his lap with a pillow. _Think un-sexy and un-pedophilic thoughts!_

He kept his eyes lowered so he wouldn't have to see the other's superior smirk and cursed the boy for being a Britannian brat.

"Do you have any more questions?"

He had hundreds, but there was one that needed to be answered right away.

"…When can I have my clothes back?"

* * *

Zero's Japanese maid regards him suspiciously even after he is introduced as the 'charity case' her master picked up at the casino the other night. Ohgi bristles inwardly, but manages to smile and nod in a humble manner. She obviously doesn't buy the story but complies when given the order to set an extra plate at the table.

He really wanted to leave. It was all too surreal being in Zero's house, that was a hell of a lot nicer than his shabby apartment; but he wasn't too keen on meeting with anyone else who lived here. The Black Knight didn't need anymore hostile and suspicious stares, like the one the maid was giving him and kept his gaze trained on the floor.

The door hissed open to reveal the dinning room and Ohgi stopped in his tracks upon seeing there was someone already sitting inside. He couldn't help but stop and stare at lone little girl seated in a wheel chair who turned to face them. Her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping while sitting up.

"Good morning, Nunnally."

Ohgi almost did a double take at the change in his leader's voice that was filled with warmth and affection. He watched, transfixed, how the man responsible for killing a Britannian Prince walked up and lovingly embraced the unseeing girl about the shoulders, giving her a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Her smile widened as her thinner arms reached up and wrapped around his.

"Good morning, big brother."

'_Big brother…?'_

Not wanting to intrude on such a heart warming moment that he never expected to see, Ohgi remained standing in the doorway. C.C. had no such reservation and walked straight in. At the sound of her approaching footsteps, the blind little girl lifted her head and faced the doorway again.

"Is that you, C.C.?" the young girl named Nunnally inquired.

"Good morning, Nunnally."

Even the nonchalant tone of Zero's white shadow seemed a bit warmer to Ohgi's ears. He knew it was rude, not that she would notice; but he couldn't help but stare at the resistance leader's little sister who chatted happily to C.C. across the table. It wasn't strange for him to know that her brother was in the kitchen, helping with the meal.

A torrent of emotions bombarded the Japanese rebel as he remained frozen in place outside the room. Despair, envy, and guilt were the top three. Both Zero and Rei were now a huge part of his life, and it hurt knowing that the feeling was far from mutual. Just seeing Nunnally – he knew she was the reason Zero wanted to destroy his homeland. The girl was the antitheses of what Britannia stood for: strength and power; there was no way she could thrive on her own. He couldn't help feel incredibly selfish, for needing her brother more.

Swallowing hard, he turned to walk away…

"Hello?"

Ohgi stopped in mid-step. Although he wanted to race towards the exit, the retreating older man found himself looking back. His face flushed with shame; like a child being caught eavesdropping. The young wheelchair bound girl's head was facing him now, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who's there?" she inquired with gentle curiosity.

The lump in his throat made it difficult to speak. He turned towards C.C. for help, but the pizza loving witch was too amused by the sight of him obviously intimidated by a sightless child. Tamaki was right, she really was a witch.

"Uh… he..hello," he responded weakly after finding his voice. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Who are you?"

"…My name is Kaname Ohgi, and I'm…"

Nunnally waited patiently for the newcomer to continue after trailing off, seemingly unaffected by his Japanese name. Ohgi wasn't sure how to proceed and was going to make some lame excuse to leave when third person in the room finally spoke.

"He's a _special_ friend of your brother's."

The corner of C.C.'s mouth lifted into a teasing smirk as Ohgi's cheeks flushed crimson and shot her a reproachful look. Unaware of the exchange, Nunnally finally smiled and beckoned him to approach with one hand.

"Oh, I hope I didn't startle you," she apologized. "Please to make your acquaintance. My name is Nunnally Lamperouge. I'm Lelouch's little sister."

_Lelouch? _

Ohgi blinked and suddenly remembered that was the name that madman, Mao, had called Zero. He felt incredibly stupid for not picking up on it until now. However, it was a relief to know the boy's name at last, even if in his mind he'll always be 'Rei'. Still he couldn't test the name on his own tongue.

"Lelouch..."

The former school teacher realized two things: that he liked how the name _Lelouch_ sounded even if it wasn't Japanese; and that he had spoke it out loud in front of an audience.

"Yes?"

His head automatically swiveled towards the entrance to the kitchen and tried not to gape as the said Britannian appeared, carrying a tray of food. Unearthly violet eyes regarded him for moment before the teen silently ordered Ohgi to sit down with a hard look and a jerk of his chin towards the unoccupied chair next to C.C.

He wanted to protest but the maid from earlier stepped out from behind Lelouch, like a living shadow, to bar his escape route. Swallowing hard, he reluctantly bottled up his frustration, and wordlessly obeyed. He refused to look at anyone in his room, opting to glare at his reflection in the porcelain.

"So how did you and meet, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked while her older sibling who was leaning over the table and delicately plated her breakfast.

"At one of my games last night," he answered smoothly. "He was down on his luck, so I thought I'd help out."

Ohgi looked up and marveled how effortlessly the teen could lie without hesitation. Well maybe it wasn't a lie. Rei… Lelouch had set Mao up, taking him out while saving both him and C.C. at the same time. The Black Knight still wasn't sure how the boy managed to pull that off with the Knight Police present.

"Always _such_ a prince," C.C. mused which earned a stern glare look from Lelouch and a giggle from his sister. She ignored the lethal look directed at her and bit into a slice of pizza that had materialized out of nowhere.

'_How is she not the size of a Knightmare?'_ Ohgi wondered as he stared at her in sheer disbelief. He hadn't notice that Lelouch had moved beside him, and was suddenly startled as the boy set down a plate that was no longer empty.

"Thank you," he whispered and looked up. His eyes met with the younger man's. For a single moment he was transported back to his apartment, happily enjoying his meals with Rei who had transformed changed from a faceless fearsome leader to the love his life in such a short span of time.

The pleasant moment ended abruptly, when Lelouch turned away from him to sit beside his young sibling.

" was a teacher," he informed Nunnally while helping her eat. "Since he's not very good at gambling, I offered him a job."

_What?_

Ohgi nearly dropped his utensils, hunger forgotten and replaced with anxiety. What was Zero planning now, and without his consent?

"Oh? What kind of job?" the blind girl asked while completely missing her brother's devious smirk directed towards their guest.

"A live-in tutor."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah I'm still going to continue this story, sorry that it's been so long. Atlus' Catherine is the reason for my long hiatus. It's an awesome game. The main character actually looks like Ohgi but he's voiced by Troy Baker - Schneizel's English dub voice actor (Lelouch and Suzaku's voice actors are also in the game).


End file.
